<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Sidelines by chocopudding59</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061295">From The Sidelines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopudding59/pseuds/chocopudding59'>chocopudding59</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Feels, Gen, Guilt, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Philza is a good parent, Realization, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopudding59/pseuds/chocopudding59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade reties and moves to the middle of an arctic tundra. After a while his father Philza decides to join him. They live discretely for awhile before Techno sees Dream bring his brothers Tommy and (the now deceased) Wilbur to Tommy's new exile home.</p><p>This exile home is located conveniently near Techno and Phil's hidden base. Phil begins to reminisce about when the boys were younger. Techno tries his hardest to ignore Tommy, only visiting him once to taunt him. Why would he go see him anyway? Tommy hates him. As far as Techno is concerned, the feeling is mutual.</p><p>Techno begins to notice Tommy's declining mental health and the disappearance of Ghostbur, as well as Dream's behavior towards Tommy. As Techno tries to decide what he wants to do, he might run out of time before Wilbur, and Tommy are lost to him forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, MCYT, MCYT Fic Rec</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tommy is Exiled... Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!<br/>I am not a skilled writer or editor!<br/>This was a random Idea I had while eating noodles.<br/>This is my first fanficton.<br/>Also there's a lot of exposition at the beginning so feel free to skip that! It's end at the # symbol<br/>Please enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade was running across the landscape to return to his base after taunting his younger brother. Technoblade was a talented fighter and general, He had anything and everything he could ever need. He did recently have to move because he caused a bit of... trouble.</p><p>He had been living with his brothers Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit in a cave that they called Pogtopia for awhile because those idiots had been exiled. It was a pact between them to take down Schlatt because he had taken the presidency of L'Manburg or "Manburg" as he renamed it.</p><p>During the time however a rift had grown between Tommy and Wilbur because Wilbur was becoming increasingly violent in his plans for how to take down Schlatt. Wilbur became paranoid and believed everyone was against him and Tommy. Wilbur wanted to completely destroy Manburg and leave a power vacuum. Tommy was against this and wanted a less destructive approach. I stayed away from this argument as much as I could.</p><p>Soon it led to stacks of TNT being under Manburg and a mission to defeat Dream and Schlatt with everyone else. This was an easy win since Dream surrendered and Schlatt died of a heart attack. We held a celebration and they re-elected Tubbo (Tommy's childhood best friend) to become the president. I being the anarchist that I am was angered by this. I only agreed to get rid of Schlatt, NOT to create another government.</p><p>However Wilbur beat me to it, and he blew up L'manburg. He also forced our father Philza, to kill him. I took advantage of this and released two withers upon everyone and left. I only later, learned of Wilbur's demise. I then had to go on the run and find a new base.</p><p>I decided to settle on a secluded place in the tundra, that was far away from the SMP, The Badlands, and New L'Manburg. I then announced my retirement to the SMP. Later my father asked to come live with me and of course I let him.</p><p> I had heard of disturbance in New L'Manburg about my brother burning down George's house. This had angered Dream who had begun to threaten New L'Manburg with obsidian walls and guards. President Tubbo decided to take Dream's advice and exile Tommy so that New L'Manburg could be safe. Apparently Wilbur's ghost or "Ghostbur" decided to come with him.</p><p>Dream took them to a new spot where they would spend exile. I asked Ghostbur where it was and he told me so I thought I would give them a little visit. I spent awhile taunting Tommy before leaving, and I have no intention of going back. Tommy was so pitiful with his little dirt shack and no one but a ghost to keep him company.</p><p>####</p><p>I entered the base quite loudly to see Phil sitting on the couch with my copy of "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu as well as a pair of reading glasses that really highlighted how old he was. He looked up at me with inquisitive eyes as I paced around the house with borderline hysteria.</p><p>"What have you been doing that's got you all worked up?" He asked with a slight chuckle at my current state.</p><p>"I went to go visit Tommy, he got exiled AGAIN!"</p><p>"Really? What'd he do this time?"</p><p>"Something about burning George's house or something I don't know. You should have seen it! He had a little dirt shack and Wilbur decided to come with him! It's so sad!"</p><p>"Why is that so funny?" Philza inquired. He didn't seem too thrilled with the fact that Tommy was exiled. In fact he seemed concerned.</p><p>"Well it's his third time! You'd think he would learn his lesson by now. Plus it's hilarious seeing him so powerless, really gives him a reality check." I said finally settling down and joining him on the couch. I had grabbed a mug of hot chocolate and started to drink it.</p><p>"You should help him, he's your brother." Phil had put the book down and put a royal red bookmark in there to keep his spot. He looked at me seeming slightly disappointed but still holding a fairly neutral expression.</p><p>"Last time I did I ended up a wanted criminal! I'm also pretty sure that he hates my guts." I state placing down my beverage.</p><p>"That was because of YOUR decisions, people don't usually enjoy getting withers released on them." </p><p>"How far are you in "The Art of War"? I didn't think that would be something you were interested in."</p><p>"Don't change the subject, It was only a subject but whatever you think is best I won't argue with." He says while picking up the book once more. I stand up and leave my cup full of hot chocolate and walk to the potato farm since they should be done growing by now. </p><p>I pull the lever to set off my contraption and as the water pries the potatoes from the soil I sit and ponder my thoughts. Was Phil right? Should I go and offer Tommy help? Ghostbur doesn't seem to hold any grudges against me at least, however I don't think he remembers much of anything anyway. I begin to replant the potatoes as the water drains from the soil. Why would Tommy ever want my help? It was clear that he despised me based off of how today went. I always used to tease him like that! It's like he doesn't even remember anything about me. He only sees me as a monster.</p><p>Whatever the case may be I needed to get some rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tommy's First Few Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade observes Tommy while he is in exile. Only for entertainment. Only. Entertainment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the love last chapter!<br/>I'm gonna try to catch up to the present as soon as possible so expect updates!<br/>This also probably won't follow canon perfectly.<br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recently after my little run in with Tommy I have been a little... bored to say the least. I feel as though everything I'm doing I get done far faster than I normally do so I run out of stuff to do very quickly. That's odd because it felt like my to do list was very long just a few days ago. So I went to the only other form of entertainment I could think of. Spying on my younger brother.</p><p>I have been using my advanced stealth to hide from them. I don't know how I'd explain what I was doing if they caught me so I've decided to keep my brother watching a secret for now. I've noticed a few things in the surprisingly interesting few days of high quality spying:</p><p>1. My younger brother is a literal dumbass</p><p>2. Wilbur has indeed forgotten most everything</p><p>3. Dream apparently has no life</p><p>Tommy and Wilbur have named their "holiday home" (I'm convinced Tommy is still in the stage of denial) Logdenshire. They've also grown very accustomed to Logs and my disappointment is immeasurable. It's simply a bunch of stripped logs that are around a little house and a tent, There's also a new tent or "Tnret" that has replaced Tommy's pitiful little dirt shack. Dream has also been here everyday which is alarming at best.</p><p>Speaking of Dream, he has decided to blow up all of Tommy's armor and weapons everyday. This is a good tactic to keep Tommy from getting too strong and keeping him in check. Tommy is VERY reluctant and is constantly getting threatened by Dream. Tommy has really got to get it through his head that he isn't in control. He needs to back down.</p><p>Tommy is also upset with everyone at L'Manburg for refusing to come with him. He constantly talks about how everyone that gives him stuff is doing it out of pity. Tommy's pride is going to be the death of him. One second he's upset about no one coming to help him and the next he's refusing for help from anyone.</p><p>But things began to change as soon as Christmas started to roll around Tommy was getting more gifts including a Christmas tree from Captain Puffy and a picture of L'Manburg from Wilbur. He also went to the nether hub with Wilbur, Dream, and Sapnap.</p><p>"There's a Christmas tree on the other side of the portal!" Wilbur says while sticking his head through the nether portal to the other side,</p><p>"can... can I go see the Christmas tree Dream?" Tommy asks while staring at the portal with complete concentration.</p><p>"No Tommy you can't, Wilbur could go take a picture for you if you want" Dream says from beyond his mask of ambiguity. Then Sapnap, Dream, and Wilbur go to see the Christmas tree and leave Tommy by the portal to fend for himself. I move slightly closer to Tommy as he moves over to the bridge. When I look back I feel an immediate unexpected clench in my chest.</p><p>Tommy is standing right next to the lava, and is staring at it very... longingly. Tommy takes a step forward and I move towards him as my heart's pace begins to quicken. I see cobblestone placed under him and stumble a little before returning to my hiding spot as quickly as I can.</p><p>"It's not your time to go Tommy" Dream says as monotone as always for someone who just stopped Tommy from, ya know.</p><p>"It's never my time to go" Tommy states solemnly. If I know Tommy I know he would've said that with his smug grin and cocky voice but, it was so melancholy and almost disappointed. I back the thought for now and follow Dream and Tommy back to Logdenshire.</p><p>Tommy is sulking and thinking very intently until Wilbur and Sapnap return and give him a picture of The Christmas tree. It gives Tommy a little smile and he once again asks:</p><p>"Dream, can I go see the Christmas tree?" </p><p>"No Tommy you have the Tree right there in the picture!" </p><p>"Please..."</p><p>"Tommy we have to go but I hope you have a good rest of the day okay? I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh, Okay. Bye Dream! Bye Sapnap! Bye Wilb-"</p><p>"Actually I had a gift for you Tommy!" Wilbur cuts in while Sapnap and Dream take their leave and head back through the portal to the SMP. Tommy and Wilbur head back into Logdenshire as Wilbur rants about things that Tommy likes.</p><p>"I thought that what Tommy likes most in the world is Tubbo!" Wilbur says enthusiastically while handing Tommy a Compass labeled "Your Tubbo".</p><p>"It's always pointing to Tubbo so that no matter where you are on this bitch of an earth you know exactly where Tubbo is" Wilbur explains happily while Tommy stares at the Compass dumbstruck. He looks touched by the gift and looks back up to Wilbur with a cracking voice</p><p>"Thanks Wilbur I really like it." </p><p>I decide to take my leave and start making the trek back to his little cottage with thoughts running through his mind. What if Dream hadn't been in time? Would I have stopped Tommy? Why was I so upset by the fact that Tommy was about to die? I'd seen multiple people die before, why was that so different? techno didn't want to admit it to himself but deep down Techno knew:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He cared about Tommy,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he didn't want him to die before he could say...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That he wanted his little brother back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br/>Please leave suggestions and constructive criticism in the comments!<br/>Fun Fact of the day: Humans can live with one of each of their organs that they have two of!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tommy is Getting Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade continues to observe Tommy but things start to become increasingly unsettling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am hoping that because it's winter break I can stay to a schedule of every other day for updates.<br/>I promise I'm trying to catch up as quickly as possible to get to an actually interesting plot.<br/>Hope you enjoy<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly very few people have actually come to visit Tommy. He's obviously noticed this and has grown a little saddened by it. So he's throwing a beach party!</p><p>Of course this was approved by Dream who has been suspiciously lenient recently. He gave him armor, let him keep his items a few times, and helped set up the party. A few other people have come to visit Tommy once or twice but Dream has been there most of the time. Doesn't Dream have literally anything else to do?</p><p>In other news Tommy has become VERY disheveled. He has ripped up clothes and looks extremely tired. His eyes are dull and have almost completely lost their vibrant color. He has also become increasingly compliant to Dream. Always doing as told, second guessing risky actions, and even giving up his weapons and armor without even being asked.</p><p>Anyway the party was set up with Tommy being very excited about seeing everyone who hadn't yet arrived because it was too hard to access. They terraformed a beach and decorated it. They even made a cake which they acted like was a super big deal but honestly I think everyone was just excited.</p><p>However everything went wrong when Wilbur was chosen to pass out the invites, I knew I wasn't gonna get invited and honestly I didn't want to go but when I got back to the house I was confused when Philza didn't receive one either. I thought Tommy was just being petty. So when I went to go spy on Tommy I was confused when something I didn't predict happened.</p><p>Nobody showed except for Dream, and Dream was late! I thought everyone was dying to come see Tommy but when given the chance they ditch him. But, as much as I wanted to be upset I knew that something was probably going on. </p><p>Tommy was so angry and upset with everyone. He almost completely destroyed the path to Logdenshire. Dream told him that Tubbo had destroyed his compass on purpose because he didn't care about it. Tommy became on the verge of enraged by this news. He took his compass to the lava and almost threw it in before Dream convinced him to think about it.</p><p>However in these few days it took me a while to realize three crucial things. Things that would have gotten me to recognize something that changed the entire situation Tommy is in.</p><p>Firstly, Philza was supposed to be invited to the party. He was on the invite list, he should've gotten an invitation. Wilbur has spoken with Phil and knows where he lives in L'Manburg. Tommy doesn't hold anything against Phil; he trusts him because Wilbur does. Wilbur was tasked with choosing who gets invites so there was no reason Philza wouldn't have gotten one. </p><p>Secondly, Wilbur hasn't been seen since he was tasked with sending the invites. He was really committed to keeping Tommy company but since Wilbur has been gone it has EXCLUSIVELY just been  Dream and Tommy. Nobody knew about the party since Tommy wanted it to be a surprise. The only people that knew about the party were Tommy, Wilbur, and Dream. That brought me to the Final Realization.</p><p>Dream has been manipulating Tommy. I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner but the moment I put the pieces together I couldn't be more sure. Abuse works in a four step cycle. One, tension building. The victim becomes fearful and becomes compliant to their abuser in order to please them. Two, an incident. The abuser threatens, blames, and other forms of abuse. Three, Reconciliation. The abuser will apologize, give excuses, bring gifts, or claim it wasn't that bad in order to "make up" for the incident. Four, Calm. Often known as the "honeymoon" where events are "forgotten" and no abuse takes place. This is a vicious cycle that is used to manipulate victims into thinking everything is fine.</p><p>After realizing these three things over the course of a few days I realized something awful. </p><p>Dream planned all of this out. For how long I'm not sure, but he definitely has. The exile, Tommy's mental downfall, grooming of everyone else. Everything. Why Dream is doing this is something I'm going to have to figure out. I will save Tommy, find Wilbur, and get my family back!</p><p>Wait, what? Since when has Tommy and Wilbur cared about me? Tommy is impulsive and reckless. Wilbur destroyed his own country! I refuse to help anyone as crazy as those two. They betrayed me, their countries, and their friends.</p><p>I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. </p><p>I'm sorry Tommy,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but you did this to yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That honestly wasn't my best work, but I promise I'll try my hardest to stick to the schedule okay!<br/>again please leave suggestions and all other forms of ideas for literally anything in the comments.<br/>Fun Fact: Scotland has 421 words for snow!<br/>Have a great day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Talk With Philza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno talks to Philza.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it!</p><p>It has a LOT of Philza centered angst so beware of that.</p><p>Please enjoy&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although I have promised myself not to intervene I have continued to watch Tommy. Things seem to be looking up for him.</p><p>Ranboo came to visit Tommy and explained a few things to him which certainly helped me. Ranboo is catching on to Dream's manipulation and is helping Tommy realize it.</p><p>For example Ranboo told Tommy that Tubbo didn't intentionally destroy his compass. Tommy however ignored that fact or didn't process it correctly, but hey it's something. </p><p>In fact after spending the day without Dream Tommy decided to build a secret room to keep things from Dream. I pray that this secret doesn't blow up in Tommy's face.</p><p>On another note I have decided to take longer breaks in between my Tommy watching. I use that time to do… things in the nether that I won't specify. I will say has been on my to-do list for a while.</p><p>I did get a little surprised to find Philza back at home when I returned from another successful trip into the nether. He was sitting by the fire looking at it. His face was illuminated by the light and he looked deep in thought. So I decided not to bother him. However Phil spoke as I took a step over to the stairs.</p><p>"I'm getting old Techno" </p><p>"You think so?" I say in response to the unprompted statement. Phil continues to stare into the fire with a blank stare.</p><p>"Have you spoken with Ghostbur recently?"</p><p>"No, I haven't."</p><p>"You should try to, I think that would be a good idea. Try to clear your schedule okay?"</p><p>"Where is this coming from?"</p><p>Phil finally turns around and looks at me, he motions for me to come sit next to him. I do as told and sit by the fire with Phil as he resumes staring into the flames that are only a few inches away from his face.</p><p>"I have realized recently that I have failed as a father."</p><p>"Don't say that, you raised us well-"</p><p>"Have I? Have I raised you and your brothers well? Wilbur blew up his country and died a sick man. Tommy was exiled from said country and has been on death's doorstep for far too long. You are hated by everyone because of your beliefs and attacks. I don't think that a good parent would raise those children."</p><p>"We all chose to make those decisions. That's not your fault."</p><p>"Isn't it a parents job to teach their children how to make good decisions?"</p><p>"You weren't there."</p><p>"That's just it I should've been there."</p><p>"You were needed elsewhere, and besides while you were raising us we were great! I was a respected and feared warrior, Tommy was a bold kid with bright dreams, and Wilbur believed in peace and diplomacy."</p><p>"I have never forgiven myself."</p><p>"For what Phil?"</p><p>"For killing Wilbur." I could hear the hitch in his voice. Low and behold when I looked over at him he was crying. Phil refused to talk about that day, the day he killed Wilbur.</p><p>I remember when he came to the house for the first time. It was after I had released the withers and I had returned back here.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>"Phil? Where did you come from? How did you find me?" Phil was at my door and he looked like a wreck, as though he had just been in an awful fight.</p><p>"Can I come inside, please?" He says with a hint of desperation in his voice. I let him in and give him a blanket since he's obviously cold.</p><p>"What in the world happened Philza?" I say while getting him some water. He goes dead silent and the only thing I can hear is my own breathing.</p><p>"Phil?"</p><p>"I killed Wilbur" he says bluntly. I almost thought he mis spoke. In fact Techno hadn't fully processed the information before Philza continued.</p><p>"He begged me to kill him. I- why did I?"</p><p>Before Philza could finish the sentence Techno did something he hadn't done since he was a child, he hugged Philza and they stayed like that for quite a while.</p><p>End Flashback</p><p>They hadn't discussed Wilbur's death since then.</p><p>"It's pretty late Phil we should probably get some shut eye." I say to avoid a conversation that I am not prepared for. Is it a little unsympathetic? Perhaps. But Techno would address this at a later date.</p><p>For now, Techno just wanted some sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's so sad!! </p><p>I hope this wasn't a complete let down!</p><p>Fun fact: The Macy's department store was founded before Italy and Germany were countries!</p><p>Have a good day!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Things Go VERY Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>We're about to enter the actual storyline!<br/>took me long enough<br/>I hope this storyline divergence doesn't upset too many people!<br/>I hope you enjoy!!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took a break from watching Tommy for a few days because I really needed to catch up on actual things I had to do. I was also still processing the conversation I had with Philza the other day. I haven't seen him since and I'm not sure if I want to honestly. However it does have me a little worried.</p><p>I had been watching Tommy work for a little while when Dream came for his daily visit. Everything seemed pretty normal. Tommy was being clingily to Dream and Dream was going along with whatever stupid thing Tommy had asked him to do. However I wasn't paying attention for what seemed like half a second and when I looked back I saw something that shook me to my core.</p><p>Dream had found Tommy's room of secrets. Beyond that little mask Dream wore I could tell, Dream was incredibly angry. Tommy seemed frozen in fear as though he had a knife to his throat. Dream took out TNT and in a flash of light the room and everything inside of it was completely destroyed.</p><p>"Everything on you in the hole right now." Dream said while digging a little hole in the crater. Although his voice sounded calm and unmoving you could sense the pure rage behind every word that slipped from his lips. Tommy immediately began to throw everything into the hole. Tommy was visibly shaking and on the verge of a panic attack. Tommy then finished and took a step from the hole.</p><p>"EVERYTHING TOMMY!" Dream yelled his calm composure breaking for that moment. Tommy flinched at the sound. He obviously wanted to say something but it was as though his vocal chords had been blocked off and all that could make it through were sad little noises. Tommy threw in some pictures of Tubbo that he had apparently had.</p><p>Dream set off the TNT above the hole damaging Tommy. Tommy then begins to apologize profusely and Dream begins running around Logdenshire placing TNT everywhere. Tommy can only stand by when a spark lights one of the fuses and Logdenshire is turned to rubble. Dream then does the same with his tent and Tommy falls to the ground in shock, only repeating apologies. </p><p>"I can't have you keeping secrets from me Tommy. I have been nothing but gracious to you. I only asked for your armor and weapons everyday, I even let you keep it sometimes." Dream begins to relentlessly scold Tommy about his behavior. Tommy finally starts to shut down and enter a full blown panic attack.</p><p>"You're going to restart Tommy. Completely from scratch. No one can come visit you. You're banned from the nether." Dream destroys the nether portal as he explains the situation to Tommy.</p><p>"I thought I was your friend Tommy." Dream says looking at Tommy once more. Tommy looks up at him and tries to calm his breathing and slow his heartbeat which doesn't work so well.</p><p>"W-w-will you s-still come to v-visit?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>"Everyday?"</p><p>"Not everyday, maybe a few times a week." </p><p>"I'm so sorry Dream."</p><p>"Sorry doesn't even begin to fix this."</p><p>Dream leaves Tommy in the rubble of his "home". Tommy quietly gets up and starts to collect anything he can from the ground. The silence is deafening, as though everything has stopped to watch Tommy. The rage that has been growing over the course of just a few minutes begins to bubble. From the back of my brain I hear the all too familiar voices.</p><p>Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him! Help him!</p><p>KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.KILL DREAM.</p><p>You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. You've been docile for too long. </p><p>Before I can even unsheathe my sword my common sense becomes the forefront of my thoughts.</p><p>You can't do anything. You need to stay on good terms with Dream. Tommy wouldn't want your help anyway. </p><p>I look back at Tommy who is trying to fix the massive craters in the ground. He looks so lost and helpless as though the only thoughts on his mind are "You are the most worthless person to ever roam the Earth. You deserve this.".</p><p>I start the journey back to my house trying to push everything that just happened from my mind. When I make it back I try to sleep but the voices refuse to settle down. I get up and try to distract myself with every possible option available but nothing works.</p><p>So I stay up all night. Sitting on the couch. In the light of a single candle.</p><p>Alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I left out Mexican Dream because he really doesn't have anything to do with the plot<br/>Leave suggestions!<br/>Love you all!!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Check in on Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's see what Tubbo is up to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A chapter from Tubbo's POV.<br/>I worked hard on this chapter to make up for yesterday's!<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The debacle with Technoblade the other day certainly harmed the morale of our group. We had him RIGHT THERE and we still couldn't kill him. Apparently he still had a totem of undying on him that saved him from execution.</p><p>Quackity came up to Ranboo, Fundy and I and called us to the meeting room. He looked terrifying. His eyes were dark and hollowed, something I hadn't seen in his eyes since the crossfire at the manburg festival.</p><p>We swam our way into the meeting room that looked drab as ever. The posters of revenge on the stone walls that were covered in moss. The table that wasn't built very well in the middle of the room was on the verge of collapsing. The air was slightly moist as though a fog surrounded it.</p><p>We took our respective seats at the table. Our matching aprons are covered in blood. Quackity wasted no time and gave us the rundown.</p><p>"Technoblade killed me. Dream helped him escape." </p><p>"Dream is behind this?" Fundy asked</p><p>"Dream's been behind EVERYTHING. Technoblade, Tommy somehow, everything. And I'm tired of it!" Quackity yelled obviously really mad with this development. He turned around and started to tear posters off of the wall leaving Technoblade decapitated.</p><p>"So you're saying that we should target Dream?" Ranboo says calmly.</p><p>"He's next on the list isn't he? We can't have power in L'manburg until Dream is gone." Quackity was yelling rather loudly at this point and it was pretty starling.</p><p>"We'll throw a festival for our friendship with Dream, and when the time comes we'll kill him." States Quackity. The fire in his voice is clear, he's not messing around. </p><p>"Quackity when the time comes, you can be the one to kill Dream." I state. I think that Quackity has become very impassioned and that will help us kill Dream.</p><p>"Thank you Tubbo that means a lot to me." Quackity says calming down. We cheer with our plan in place, when I remember something important.</p><p>"Do you guys mind if I take my leave? I have something I need to do." I say. They let me go and I quickly leave the meeting room. I run to the nether portal and start to follow a path in the nether with only one thought on my mind.</p><p>I need to see Tommy.</p><p>However when I reach the nether portal I notice that it's deactivated. I try to find any obsidian or any other portal nearby. Before I can I hear a familiar voice behind me.</p><p>"Hello Tubbo, how are you?" Says the figure behind me. I turn around and see Dream.</p><p>"Dream. What has happened to the portal?" I say trying to sound calm.</p><p>"Tommy was trying to find a way out of exile, for now no one is allowed to visit him."</p><p>"What? What do you mean? I thought he was doing well."</p><p>"He's in exile. Tommy is still really upset at you Tubbo. I thought he was fine as well."</p><p>"What happened then?"</p><p>"I found a secret room with many things he was hiding from me. Things like weapons and armor. I took them from him."</p><p>"But why can't I see him?"</p><p>"He had to have some kind of punishment Tubbo. Plus he doesn't want to see you anyway."</p><p>"Oh. I just wanted to see him. Do you know when I will?"</p><p>"I'll let you know when you can come and see him. I'm gonna block off this place for now just in case he tries to rebuild the portal."</p><p>"Alright. Sorry Dream. Tell Tommy I miss him okay?"</p><p>"Of course Tubbo."</p><p>I start to walk back over the bridge. I can hear Dream building behind me. I go through the portal and start to wander back to L'manburg.</p><p>Tommy was making plans to escape? He's still really angry at me? I guess for now all I can do is plan for the festival.</p><p>Wait a minute. Dream is our enemy! He's probably been lying to us about Tommy! Tommy might want to see me! Tommy has been lonely!</p><p>A lot has happened today but only one thing is on my mind.</p><p>I need to save Tommy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully this makes up for yesterday's fluke.<br/>Please leave suggestions, Ideas, Theories, and critism!<br/>Love you!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hello Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy sees Dream for the first time after the incident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG AN ACTUAL STORYLINE!!<br/>A big thanks to @evelyn6012 on TikTok for letting me use their idea!<br/>Please enjoy this chapter!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to the sound of a large crash. I panic and get out as quickly as possible to see that it was just some gravel that had fallen into the little hole that I call my house. I made it after Dream blew up everything else. It doesn't even have a floor yet, it's just stone and gravel. I get up and gather the gravel and patch the hole drowsily.</p><p>I climb the makeshift staircase I have to the surface. The sun is so very bright this morning. As though just to taunt me with it's joy and hope. I haven't eaten in a while but that's okay, I'll eat later. I look across the landscape that I've been trying to fix for a few days now. The patches of dirt clearly show where the explosions were and the guest tent still stands, but only barely. </p><p>Guest tent? </p><p>Dream! Dream is coming today! I completely forgot. I have to get everything perfect for him. I start running around like an actual madman trying to fix up the guest tent and make everything look nice. I have changed everything almost eight times because what if Dream doesn't like it that way? After a few hours of rearranging I'm finally happy with it. </p><p>I hear a faint rustle behind me and turn around quickly only to see... nothing. No mobs or people. It's not even windy out today. I know that I'm probably overreacting but just to be safe I go craft a stone sword and return to the surface. Although I have a sword I still feel exposed. However I don't have any time to think about armor before in the distance I can hear the sound of someone flying across the horizon.</p><p>Low and behold I see Dream with his trident quickly approaching. I ran to the beach careful to avoid the holes. Dream lands nicely on the ground next to me in his full netherite armor and mask as usual. He puts his trident onto his back with his sword and shield.</p><p>"Hey Tommy, nice to see you this morning." Dream says while trying to dry himself.</p><p>"Hello Dream! I've been trying to fix all of the holes and stuff around here." </p><p>"Oh right, the holes. Tommy you understand why I did that right? It was completely justified."</p><p>"I'm really sorry Dream I deserved that. It'll never happen again."</p><p>"That's good to know Tommy. Geez you look awful." Dream says shocked. He had just looked at me. I probably don't look the best right now. I haven't eaten much more than a few apples and sleeping has been really rough. Not to mention that I've been in dirt and sand most of the time since I've been trying to rebuild the landscape.</p><p>"Oh I guess. Sorry." I say with a chuckle.</p><p>"Here, it's a new potion I've been working on. It'll help." Dream states while holding a deep red potion in his hand. It sparkles as though it had gold flakes inside of it. It shimmers green when you look at it a little closer. Dream hands it to me and I take it into my hands. It's pretty heavy for a potion but it's also probably not the final product yet. </p><p>"what does it do?" I say looking closer at the potion in my hand. I look at my reflection in the bottle. I really do look awful, like a ghost. The only features on my face not completely sucked of color is the bright red gashes that are bruised over in an ugly purple.</p><p>"Just drink it, it'll help. You trust me right?" Dream asked. I nodded quickly and opened the bottle. It smelled slightly sweet and seemed harmless enough. I drank the potion and Dream tilted the drink to make sure I got it all. It tasted like coffee creamer but had an aftertaste of something spicy. </p><p>"I don't feel any different."</p><p>"You should give it some time to take effect."</p><p>"Okay, I trust you." I spoke. We spent the day finishing patching the ground and mining a little. Dream has been especially kind today as well. He let me keep the stone sword I had crafted and killed mobs that were after me while I was doing different tasks. Things were really starting to look up.</p><p>However the potion was kicking in and I began to feel really dizzy and drowsy. Sometimes I would almost fall over but Dream was always there to catch me. However I started to wonder what was inside of the potion. Otherwise the day was pretty good so far.</p><p>"How are you feeling Tommy?" Dream Inquired. I was chopping down trees with him at the moment and I got down from the tree to put away the wood I had collected.</p><p>"Pretty good! You've managed to lift my spirits a lot Dream-" I fall over once more in the middle of my sentence. My head hurts like hell and It's pounding like a gong. Dream reaches his hand to me but I don't take it and I stand up drunkenly. Dream takes a step towards me but I step away from him.</p><p>"Dream what was in the potion?" I interrogated. </p><p>"What do you mean Tommy?" Dream uttered with a hint of fear. He began to carefully walk over to me with his hands out as though to touch me.</p><p>"Stay the hell away from me Dream!" I screeched fumbling backwards and falling over. God my head hurts, like there is a person squishing them together.</p><p>"Tommy? Are you sure you're okay you seem a little hostile." Dream asked.</p><p>"Can you just answer the question!" I scream with all of the might I have left. I become very cold and begin to shake violently. I can't think straight, Dream is becoming very blurry.</p><p>"It's alright Tommy let's get you to bed so that you can rest." Dream responded. He came over to me and put my arm over his head to help me walk. I couldn't fight back. I just laid there limply as he practically dragged my body across the plains. I grab his collar and look into the black lifeless mask.</p><p>"Dream what did you do? Please help me.." I pleaded. My mind began to become fuzzy and filled with white noise. Dream helped me to the ground and sat me up.</p><p>"How about we find a disk to listen to while you rest, it'll sound so mellifluous." Dream breathed.</p><p>My mind became completely clear in an instant. I was unable to move. I went numb.</p><p>"Finally, I didn't think that you would last that long."</p><p>That was the last thing I heard before the world went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...</p><p> </p><p>Love y'all!!!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dear God Tommy Where are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade goes to visit Tommy, or he tries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not dead!<br/>Something came up so I couldn't get this out yesterday.<br/>I'm really sorry I promise to try better!<br/>ANYWAY please enjoy today's chapter!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've spent the past few days getting my weapons back from L'manburg. I've gotten most of them back using hostages, stealth, and any other means I could to get my weapons back.</p><p>Even with all of this work I still haven't gotten my trident back. I can't find where they might've put it, I've run out of leads. I have to take drastic measures.</p><p>They're holding a festival to celebrate their friendship with Dream. How ironic. They don't know what Dream has been doing to Tommy. I figured it out through my spying. It's only a little upsetting that they don't care.</p><p>Anyway I realized that I could use this to my advantage. What a better place to do some terrorist activities than a festival.</p><p>I'll crash the festival, take a L'manburg citizen hostage, and demand I get my trident back. It's a fairly simple plan. The hardest part will be sneaking in there without detection.</p><p>I'll have to build a secret base to hide in for the festival. The bad part is that I have one day to build it. I'll have to start working as soon as possible. </p><p>I should probably check on Philza as well see if he knows anything about the festival. Speaking of family I wonder how Tommy is doing.</p><p>It's been a while since I went to go spy on him. I hope he's been holding up well since Dream blew up his exile home. Probably not. Most certainly not. </p><p>Screw it I'm going to go check up on him. I start the walk to his exile home with a quickened pace. I'll just take a second to look and then get going. I have better things to do.</p><p>I eventually made it to Tommy's little camp site. The ground has large patches without grass which is obviously because there were craters there. A small hole in the ground leads to a pathetic base. Only a few chests and a bed. However the most obvious thing about it is that. It's missing an owner.</p><p>I look around for Tommy but I'm unable to find any trace of him. I begin to investigate further for what feels like ages. The only thing I'm able to find is an empty potion bottle. I look at it closer and can see small drops of a potion.</p><p>I realize that I've been examining this place all morning. I really had to get a move on if I was going to prepare for the festival. So I keep the potion bottle on my belt for later and leave to go to L'manburg.</p><p>Whatever happened here could wait. I need to get this base set up. But I promise, I'll figure out what happened here.</p><p>On my honor.</p><p>Because something bad happened here.</p><p>Something bad happened to Tommy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love you all<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Festival.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Filler for today but we'll get into the good stuff later.<br/>I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!<br/>Your support has been really helpful.<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everything that happened yesterday it was hard to stay focused. Too many things were on his mind and it wasn't coherent. So Technoblade made a list of what he needed to do:</p><p>Find out where his trident was<br/>How he was going to get it back<br/>Figure out what the potion he found was<br/>Save Philza<br/>Find Tommy</p><p>For now, that was the plan.</p><p>Techno had been in his new hiding spot for a while now preparing. He decided to get one thing knocked off of his list. Something that he could actually do. Potions.</p><p>He brought a brewing stand, a few days, as well as some other equipment to try to identify what the potion is. He began by careful taking the shards of the potion and taking off any excess potion that might be on it and placing it into a bottle.</p><p>Techno then begins to observe the small amount of liquid. It's viscosity is very low however it's very dense. It shimmers the way an enchanted item would however shows no trace of any enchantments. Other than those things it seems like a fairly standard potion.</p><p>Techno then fed one of the three mice the potion in an amount tailored to his weight and length. He then fed one of the other mice a lot more than the first mouse. Techno then set up a camera of sorts and left it to document the mice.</p><p>By this time the festival was an hour away from starting. Techno had to get going. He got all of his needed stuff and took invisibility. He then carefully made his way to the surface.</p><p>After observing the area for a bit nothing stood out too much. Until Fundy came along holding a very familiar trident on him. He brought it to a chest that was in the very center of L'manburg. Great.</p><p>The next hour was fairly uneventful. Nobody even came close to the chest that was in the trident. Honestly he probably could've ran down there to get the trident himself. However just as he was about to make a run for the chest, a certain president and masked murderer came right past him.</p><p>"I'm really excited for the festival today Tubbo." Dream says with a hint of actual emotion.</p><p>"Good! It's going to be great. We have a lot of fun activities planned." Tubbo says, trying to sound enthusiastic. However behind his voice you can hear a hint of fear.</p><p>They continue to banter about nothing as they walk across L'manburg. Techno begins to make his way to the chest. His invisibility was about to wear off but he needed to get that trident.</p><p>By just hardly avoiding Ranboo and Quackity he was able to make it to the chest. He lifted it trying to avoid any creaking and when it was opened, he saw it right there. His trident.</p><p>He grabbed it and redid his invisibility while trying to make as little noise as possible. When the coast seemed clear he shut the chest and began to walk over to Philza's house.</p><p>But he stopped in his tracks when he heard Fundy going towards the chest. He turned around and Fundy looked panicked as he found the trident missing. He began to walk his way over to where Tubbo and Dream were. Shit.</p><p>Tubbo listened as Fundy whispered the news into his ear. Tubbo looked shocked but composed himself quickly. He then thanked him and made his way to the podium.</p><p>"Citizens of L'manburg, Allys, Friends, we welcome you, to the festival!" Tubbo announced. I quickly tried to find a place to hide where my particle effects wouldn't be noticed as Tubbo said his opening speech. </p><p>I stared at the leader of this god forsaken country as he said a few words that signified the beginning of something that would change the SMP forever.</p><p>"Let the festivities commence!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year everyone!<br/>Love you guys!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Well That was Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a wholesome festival.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this completely conflict free chapter!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And with that, the festival began.</p><p>Everyone was running around, eating food, and general festival stuff. It's almost suspicious at how well everyone is getting along. Let's hope I can get out of here with the festivities uninterrupted.</p><p>I stealthily move my way through the crowd over to the row of houses. I see Philza looking out onto the crowd of people with a soft smile on his face. I walk up the path to his house but take a rough stop.</p><p>"How have you been Techno, haven't seen you in a while." Phil says without looking over at me. A soft wind blows through his hair. He walks over to the door and opens it to let me in.</p><p>"I came to get you out of house arrest." I say once I'm inside. My invisibility has worn out and I'm standing there in front of Philza with my whole get up looking overdressed as always.</p><p>"Really? I guess I should have expected that, however we have one problem." He states gesturing to the ankle monitor. "They'll be able to track me if we can't get it off."</p><p>"I'll take care of it, don't worry."</p><p>"Techno?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Be safe, alright."</p><p>"They can't kill me."</p><p>"But they'll try."</p><p>With that I took another invisibility potion and I left his house.</p><p>I spent the rest of the time at the festival planning the perfect way to crash this festival. I had everything perfectly planned out by the time the closing speech was ready.</p><p>Tubbo was back at the stage looking at everyone a lot more nervously then he did at the beginning of the day. He was talking for awhile about the success of the festival when he asked Dream to the stage. Dream strolled to the podium and went to the microphone.</p><p>"I'm glad that we can bond our lands through non-violent means. We will hopefully be able to move towards full grown friendships between us." Dream spoke about things along those lines as I slowly crept behind the podium.</p><p>"I hope that his festival is the beginning of the healing of our countries."</p><p>In what seemed like a few seconds Dream was completely surrounded by the butcher army. Dream was without his armor so taking him down would be a lot easier.</p><p>"You guys don't want to do this." Dream states without a hint of panic in his voice.</p><p>"You are in no place to be making threats." Quackity says with venom laced in his words.</p><p>"I am." I say putting my sword to Fundy's throat. Everyone looks at me with surprise that quickly turns into rage.</p><p>"You have no place in this fight Techno." Ranboo states.</p><p>"I still want something and I'm not leaving until I get it. You're going to let Phil out of house arrest." I say. </p><p>We're in a three way standoff. The rest of the SMP watches in horror as the events unfold in front of them. One spark and the fuse would go off.</p><p>That spark…</p><p>was Quackity.</p><p>He took a large swing with his axe but just before it hit his mask a long netherite sword blocked the attack.</p><p>The world went completely silent for just one moment. As Tommy pushed Quackity away and stood in front of Dream in a protective stance.</p><p>"T-Tommy?" Tubbo stuttered. The look on people's faces was complete shock. Tommy didn't falter whatsoever. He seemed completely unbothered. Not cocky, not smug, not angry. He was a stone.</p><p>"Waiting for orders." He said.</p><p>"Kill them all." Dream commanded.</p><p>With those orders Tommy sprung into action. He pushed Quackity into the fountain below and began to battle Ranboo. Tommy was able to get him off of his balance and stab him. Leaving Ranboo with two lives left.</p><p>I took Fundy and ran with him off the stage to Philza who was watching everything with a worried look on his face.</p><p>"Take the anklet off." I threaten. Fundy reluctantly takes off the monitor. Me and Phil run back outside to see that chaos has unfolded.</p><p>Everyone is fighting. There've been many explosions and there are a few fires that are destroying the landscape. Punz gave Dream some armor and they were fighting some people. I can't tell what side anyone is on.</p><p>Tommy is going on a rampage and fighting anyone who gets close to Dream. Dream although with armor and weapons, is not fighting anyone. He is simply standing behind Tommy as he fights everyone. </p><p>I take the confusion to my advantage and start to take Philza away from L'manburg. I make a quick stop by my small base and take the tape before we continue running. </p><p>We are able to make it back to the portal without incident. We make it through the snowy hills without incident. Soon we are back at the cabin, thankfully unscathed.</p><p>"That was a nice festival."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it lived up to your expectations!!<br/>Love you all!!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Looking for Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Phil watch the results of the rat experiment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!<br/>Since school started again the update schedule will be a lot less consistent.<br/>I will update at least once a week!<br/>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We started putting away Phil's things in silence as we processed what just happened. Why does L'manburg even bother anymore? Whose idea was it for a festival? Seems really poorly planned out.</p><p>"I certainly wasn't expecting Tommy to Go to Dream's side." Phil says without looking at me. He seems so unaffected by the development. As though this is just another day. </p><p>"Yeah, It doesn't make any sense. Just a few weeks ago Tommy hated his guts." I recall. Something here isn't adding up. I assume that what I found at Logdenshire has something to do with it.</p><p>"I went to go check on him just the other day." Phil mutters. I look over at him even though he's still unpacking things. "I didn't say anything to him. Dream was there so I didn't want to intervene. It was uneventful and Tommy seemed happy so I didn't assume anything."</p><p>"Phil was there a potion of any kind?" I ask. He stops what he's doing for a moment to think.</p><p>"Yeah actually Dream had given one to Tommy."  He walks over to me apparently done with unpacking into his room. "Why?"</p><p>I take the disk out of my pocket and run to the player. This disk has the experiment I ran earlier on it. Whatever effect the potion had on Tommy will be revealed in this disk.</p><p>Phil follows asking questions about what the disk is and where I'm going. I ignore him for the time being as I put the disk in the player and watch as the screen lights up and I see three rats.</p><p>Rat 1 got none of the potion. Rat 2 got enough for its body proportions. Rat 3 got a lot more than recommended for something of its size.</p><p>Rat 1 acted as a normal rat did. It ran around, tried to escape, and other typical rat activities. </p><p>Rat 2 however became very still and quiet. It didn't move and didn't do anything. It stood as though it was waiting for something.</p><p>Rat 3 however became ill. It was still like Rat 2 but it seemed less concerned with staying at attention. It was trying to rest and keep itself alive.</p><p>From the background of the video we could hear commotion. Slightly we could hear the words "Kill them all". With that the rats flew into fighting.</p><p>Rat 2 and Rat 3 started fighting Rat 1. The rats fought rather viscously. Rat 2 and Rat 3 didn't show any care about their own health or stamina. After a while of ruthless fighting Rat 3 died of blood loss and exhaustion. Rat 1 died with its eyes torn out and it's leg cut off. Rat 2 went back to standing at attention before eventually dying as well.</p><p>"Techno, what did we just watch?" </p><p>"We just watched what's going to happen to Tommy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Interesting Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of the festival Dream approaches Techno with a proposal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only a few days have passed since that fateful day where I watched the tape for the first time. Philza wants us to get Tommy as soon as possible. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened to the rats.</p><p>I on the other hand have rewatched that god forsaken video over twenty times. I have been studying every small movement and have been looking for any weak spots in the system.</p><p>I can't seem to sleep so I watch the video and take notes until I have drained it of all information it may hold. I keep the video and the notes in a safe place just in case someone comes over.</p><p>In L'manburg it seems things have only gotten worse. Everyone is upset about the recent developments. They're all reacting to it in a different way.</p><p>Niki is angry and confused as to why Tommy would ever side with Dream. Fundy has refused to sleep ever since and finds things to take his mind off of it. Quackity is calling for Tommy to be added to their hit list. Ranboo panics whenever Dream or Tommy is brought up. Tubbo hasn't spoken since that day. He has completely shut down and isn't seen much.</p><p>Everyone else is either confused or doesn't seem that affected by it.</p><p>Generally everyone doesn't know what is going to happen next. Let alone what they are supposed to do.</p><p>Because Philza and I left as soon as possible we don't know exactly what happened, so we've been trying to figure that out. However that's really hard when one of you just escaped house arrest and the other is a wanted criminal.</p><p>Philza was out getting some wood when a knock came at the door. To my displeasure when I opened the door there stood Dream.</p><p>"Good morning Techno. I was wondering if we could talk for a moment." He said from behind that patronizing mask.</p><p>"Sure, come on in." I say gesturing into the cabin. He walks in and looks around the house as I close the door. </p><p>"I'm surprised that you were able to stay out of the fight Techno. You missed out on a lot."</p><p>"I'm surprised you were able to get Tommy on your side. I thought he hated your guts."</p><p>"Well Tommy was tired of everyone pretending to be his friends. He realized that I was the only one who wasn't constantly lying to him."</p><p>"Hmm, well did you want anything?" I say while walking over to the cup of hot chocolate I was drinking.</p><p>"No thank you. However I was wondering if you knew what happened after you left the festival." He inquired.</p><p>"No actually I've been trying to figure that out." I answer. </p><p>"After you left things escalated quickly. TNT, fire, and destruction was everywhere. Fighting broke out and sooner or later Tommy had taken a few lives. They were powerless and unable to fight back so to stop the fighting I was able to convince Skeppy to give me the disk. Me and Tommy took our leave." Dream explained. He was looking out the window. He just dropped a huge piece of information and acts like it's nothing.</p><p>"Good to know. Did you come here just to tell me that or is there something else you wanted." I ask. I'm losing my patience with him.</p><p>"Yes actually, now that I have one of the disks and I need the other. Once I have both I can destroy L'manburg beyond repair. I know you want that as well."</p><p>"What are you asking?"</p><p>"We should work together. We'll get the disk from Tubbo and then we'll destroy L'manburg once and for all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It really hurts when I'm unable to get chapters out to you guys.<br/>I feel really bad.<br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It's a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Phil discuss the deal Dream has offered them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well?" Dream asks, staring at me. That was an idea I hadn't thought of and honestly I didn't know how I felt.</p><p>Do it! Blood for the blood god. How does Tommy fit into this. DOWN WITH L'MANBURG! I don't think we should. BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD. </p><p>The voices chanted. I ignore them the best I can while I think about it a little more. I open my mouth to say something but the front door opens and Philza walks in.</p><p>"Morning Techno how are-" He stops in his tracks the moment he sees Dream. You can almost see the conflict and confusion in his eyes as he tries to figure out what's going on.</p><p>"Philza Minecraft. You seem to be doing well after house arrest." Dream says walking over to Phil.</p><p>"Yeah, what are you doing here Dream?" Phil asks with a threatening tone.</p><p>"I'm here to discuss a partnership with Techno about getting back the other disk and taking down L'manburg." Dream answers. He puts up his hands defensively. Phil looks at me as though asking for confirmation and I nod at him. </p><p>"What has he said?"</p><p>"Oh nothing yet but I hope he'll see the benefits."</p><p>"What are these said benefits?"</p><p>"L'manburg being destroyed. Some bloodshed. As well as whatever he wants from this arrangement."</p><p>"Hm, Tech can I talk to you?" Phil says gesturing me over to the kitchen. I follow him over there and Phil whispers to me very aggressively.</p><p>"Are you actually considering this?"</p><p>"L'manburg needs to be destroyed Phil we both know that!"</p><p>"What about Tommy? Do you want to team up with someone who is brainwashing your little brother?"</p><p>"No but what if we can see Tommy. We could assess the situation further on someone who is actually being used."</p><p>"Techno I want to get Tommy as far away from Dream as humanly possible and this is the opposite of that!"</p><p>"If we can observe Tommy while he's under the influence of the potion we can figure out a way to help Tommy."</p><p>"... Fine. You've convinced me." Philza sighs. We turn and walk back over to Dream who has an almost impatient stance however it's obvious he's trying not to let it show.</p><p>"Alright Dream, we'll team up with you. What's the plan?" I inquire.</p><p>"We'll demand for the disk back from L'manburg. If they refuse we'll start to prepare for a battle. We'll rebuild the obsidian walls around L'manburg. If they give up the disk, we'll destroy L'manburg. If they refuse we'll take it by force." Dream explains. I'm confused because the plan seems relatively simple but Dream never has a plan that is cut and dry. Obviously something is being hidden from us.</p><p>"Alright. Sounds good. I assume you want me and Phil to do most of the preparation?" I ask with an annoyed tone in my voice.</p><p>"Yes but don't worry I'll get Tommy to help you two. He'll come around tomorrow after we threaten L'manburg."</p><p>"Perfect."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that this is moving super slowly but I'm working out a more consistent schedule!<br/>Love you&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hello Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade and Philza see Tommy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so proud of this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day comes a lot faster than Technoblade wants it too. He wakes up at around 4:00 am which isn't ideal however he doesn't know what else to do. The waiting is killing me. So to pass the time Techno trains for a while and get some energy out. </p><p>After hours of mindless worry and tasks that he'd been putting off he runs out of stuff to do and go back to the house. Phil is sitting at the table with a mug of something that smells like chocolate.</p><p>"Phil I hope that you aren't drinking MY hot chocolate." He says with a hint of playful threat.</p><p>"Of course it is Techno." Phil responds. Techno rolls his eyes and walks over to the counter to make himself some hot chocolate. </p><p>"It's almost noon. When do you think Tommy will be getting here?" Phil inquires looking at the front door with a worried look. </p><p>"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Dream should be done threatening L'manburg by now."</p><p>"What do you think Tommy will be like once he gets here? I'm almost scared to know."</p><p>"Phil I've been trying to figure that out for hours. We can't find anything out until Tommy gets here." He answered leaning against the wall with my mug of chocolate dopamine. Phil makes a noise of agreement before continuing to quietly sip at his.</p><p>They sit in that deafening silence for far too long before we hear a knock on the door. Tech puts down my mug and they rush to the door. Techno opens the door with an almost embarrassing amount of urgency.</p><p>"Tommy!" Techno shouted.</p><p>"Hello Technoblade. Philza Minecraft." Tommy exclaimed. He looks a lot different than Techno was expecting. Tommy's hair is a lot longer than it used to be and is held back in a low ponytail. He is wearing enchanted netherite however under the armor is a green t-shirt with white stripes. He has many bandages all over him like usual but this time they're all clean instead of dirty or even aged. They're obviously new.</p><p>However the most obvious change is that Tommy has a completely different eye color. His once determined bright blue eyes have become an empty void of red. The cranberry eyes have a wave of a regal purple. They're empty and almost unfocused. As though someone took away every thought, want, desire, and emotion. </p><p>It made an almost primal feeling rise inside of Techno. All he wanted to do was rip them out and see if any trace of his brother was inside. He wanted to sit there and punch Tommy until he went back to normal. Techno wanted to rip Dream limb from limb and hear him scream in agony. Make Dream feel every horrible action possible.</p><p>Somewhere inside Techno he just wanted to sit there and hug Tommy for the rest of his life. Never allowing anything to touch his brother for as long as Tommy is alive. </p><p>Techno's inner emotions are pushed aside as Tommy speaks up once more.</p><p>"What do you want me to do first?" Tommy asked. His voice was so wrong. There was no fire or anything to indicate that there was a person behind the words.</p><p>"We could go to the nether to get whatever we need for potions we've been running fairly low." Philza offered. He looked completely indifferent. He looked over at Techno for confirmation and he nodded.</p><p>They spend the rest of the day in the nether. Techno true his hardest to keep himself from just completely going crazy in front of Tommy and Phil continues to act as though Tommy isn't a big deal. </p><p>Tommy does anything and everything that they ask him to do. He gathers blaze powder and gains a few worrying burn scars from it. He also kills anything that tries to hurt Techno or Philza without hesitation.</p><p>What worries Techno the most however is the complete silence of Tommy. He doesn't speak a single word the entire time. Although Techno has always hated Tommy's constant random chatter, him being completely silent is far worse than Techno could have ever imagined.</p><p>They return after a productive day of gathering resources from the nether. Tommy looks worse for wear and his bandages are now soaked in blood from whatever happened earlier when he first put them on. Philza packs up all of the ingredients as Techno reorganizes his chests for the millionth time. Phil stops when he sees Tommy patiently waiting by the door.</p><p>"Tommy do you need something?" Phil questioned, staring at Tommy with a hint of worry.</p><p>"May I return to Dream for today?" Tommy probed.</p><p>"Of course you can bud! You did a good job today." Phil responds in a soft voice. Tommy nods and leaves quickly to god knows where.</p><p>"I hated everything about that Phil."</p><p>"I know Tech. For now we have to pretend that everything is fine. We can't have Dream catching on. I'm positive that he'll have Tommy give him a run down of what happened today."</p><p>"You're suggesting that we act like we're on Dream's side until we can get a plan on what to do about Tommy?"</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>"I hope you're right about this Phil."</p><p>"I am. I know I am Techno. I refuse to lose another son. I'll die before I let that happen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really excited for this story because I have an actual plan for it now!<br/>This was originally just something I was planning to start and then never finish but since you guys enjoy it so much I'm going to finish it!<br/>I'm planning on around 20 chapters.<br/>Fun fact: I was only listening to Dream's new song road trip while writing this.<br/>Have incredible days!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Answer the Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Interrogation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter a lot faster than I usually write others but I got a struck if inspiration and used it.<br/>Anyway enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days the three fell into a routine. Tommy would come over early every day and do as he was asked without hesitation. Philza and Techno would hold back any temptations that could get someone hurt. Tommy would ask to go home at the end of the day and they would let him. </p><p>Techno and Phil tried their best to get any information they could by observing Tommy. However there was only so much they could understand.</p><p>Tommy was completely compliant and unbothered by personal injuries. He never questioned anything and was almost completely silent. It was completely unnerving.</p><p>One day however Philza got an idea. They followed their routine as usual. Collecting sand, gravel, and any other resources they hadn't yet stocked up on. However when Tommy asked that familiar question Philza took charge.</p><p>"May I be excused for the day?" Tommy inquired. He was looking at air without any kind of purpose.</p><p>"Actually Tommy, can you come here for a moment? I want to ask you some questions."  Philza responded with a hand gesturing for Tommy to come closer to him and Techno. Tommy walked closer and stood between the two taller men.</p><p>"Tommy, who am I?" Philza asks. Techno seems taken aback by the obvious question. </p><p>"You are Philza Minecraft. Known all over the world for your bravery, survival techniques, and overall skill." Tommy answers. Phil hums and turns to Techno who still hasn't caught on. Tommy continues to stand there like a soldier at attention.</p><p>"Tommy, what is L'manburg?" Phil probes. He's looking at Tommy with an almost interrogative look. </p><p>"L'manburg is the 'country' that we are currently against for their resistance to give up the disk." Tommy says. Techno gets an epiphany about the situation, finally understanding.</p><p>"Tommy, what is your relationship with a man named Tubbo?" Techno asks with an urgent tone.</p><p>"Tubbo is the president of L'manburg."</p><p>"What is your relationship with Wilbur Soot?"</p><p>"Wilbur Soot is a terrorist who died after destroying L'manburg."</p><p>"What is your attachment to the music disks Cat and Mellohi?"</p><p>"Cat and Mellohi are two disks that Dream wishes to acquire."</p><p>"Who started L'manburg?"</p><p>"Wilbur started L'manburg and became its president with Tubbo as his vice president."</p><p>"Tommy, who are you?"</p><p>"I am Dream's friend."</p><p>"Tommy what did he-"</p><p>"Techno that's enough." Philza interjects, putting a hand up to signal that Techno should stop.</p><p>"Tommy," Philza says calmly looking at Tommy "you are excused for today." Tommy leaves the cabin quickly. Techno and Philza stand in silence for a moment before Techno breaks the silence.</p><p>"Tommy doesn't remember anything that's happened to him." Techno sighs.</p><p>"No, I don't think that's the most important thing we just learned." Phil close to whispers. Techno looks at him with a determination in his eyes.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Neither of them will ever know the answer to that question. However when someone does, and they will, figure it out. They will use that information to take down Dream once and for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OoOoOh is that FORESHADOWING<br/>who knows<br/>Love y'all!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Don't Meddle where you aren't Supposed to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to destroy L'manburg.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not super happy with this chapter but I hope it's not TOO unbearable.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week L'manburg has still refused to give up the disk. Tommy informed us that Dream wants the attack to happen today. Techno can tell that Dream has run out of patience. Dream is ready for L'manburg to be gone for good.</p><p>Tommy only stopped by briefly that morning to tell Phil and Techno when the planned attack would be. They had four hours to get everything ready and to be there.</p><p>"What should we do?" Philza asked while they were organizing their inventories and preparing any needed materials. They weren't looking at each other but it was clear they were referring to Tommy.</p><p>"What can we do Phil?" Techno sighed, "do we really know enough about Tommy's condition to be able to do anything? Plus Dream knows about this house. If we somehow got Tommy where in the world would we keep him?" They returned to their uncomfortable silence. Philza finished organizing the inventory he had and began to help Techno make fireworks. They had settled on a green and black color scheme and we're making the explosives accordingly.</p><p>"I'm gonna be honest Tech, I don't know how much longer I can watch Tommy be like that." Phil states quietly. His eyes are slightly glazed over with an impatient undertone. However the main emotion being sprung from Phil is rage. The emotion is potent like an awful smell from somewhere you can't find. Techno hates it.</p><p>"I get that Phil, but we can't do anything right now. It's not the right time." </p><p>"Then when is! I'm tired of having to watch as everyone destroys themselves! I'm sick of it."</p><p>"We're going to get him back Phil, I promise."</p><p>"If we don't. I don't know what I'll do Techno but it won't be pretty."</p><p>"Let's hope it doesn't come to that Phil."</p><p>~~(ooh scene change we're getting fancy)</p><p>Philza and Technoblade exit the nether portal into the over world. They are greeted by Dream and Tommy who are standing besides one another. Dream looks very relaxed but as usual he still has an eerie aura surrounding him. Tommy on the other hand is as dead as usual. He's dissociating and obviously not focused on anything going on.</p><p>"Glad you made it here alright. You ready to crush their little 'country' once and for all?" Dream inquires in an almost condescending tone. He looks over at Tommy and hands him one of the potions he found at Logdenshire. Tommy drinks it and Dream looks back to us.</p><p>"Shall we go?" He asks. The father and son nod and the team begins to make their way to L'manburg. Tommy begins to refocus as they walk. They reach the tall obsidian walls surrounding the little country. It reminds Techno too much of the original walls. He had only seen them briefly before they were torn down. The walls had meant so much to Wilbur. He said that they were a sign of the safety and security of the country. Now the walls around the city represent just how unsafe the country is now.</p><p>They reach the small entrance and Techno can see the citizens of L'manburg standing there with their armor and weapons, ready for a battle. Team chaos stops about 3 yards from them.</p><p>"I'm giving you one final chance to give me the disk Tubbo. L'manburg can stand another day. It doesn't have to end this way." Dream proposes. Tubbo looks between the four people before him. A winged hero, a skilled warrior, the most powerful person on the server, and his best friend. Tubbo looks to L'manburg and takes the disk from his inventory.</p><p>"You made the right choice Tubbo, Tommy go get the disk from him." Dream mused. Tommy and Tubbo meet in the middle and Tommy looks Tubbo in the eyes and takes the disk from his hands. He turns around and holds the disk to Dream, who you can tell is smiling from beneath the mask.</p><p>In this one moment. Techno feels something deep inside him begin to bubble. Watching his brother so willingly give his most prized possession to the one man he wanted to have it the least. His brother who was raised by war and bloodshed. Who was a stubborn, idiotic, impulsive, moron. Techno takes a moment to think about his family.</p><p>Philza, his father who was always on his side. Who had a strong set of morals and cared about those around him even if it didn't seem like it. He was broken by the death of his son and filled with a determination to keep his family together. Wilbur, his twin who didn't believe in violence. Who raised their younger brother alone and wanted to keep everyone safe. He went crazy, lost all of his beliefs, and destroyed everything he worked for. Now Tommy, who was the epitome of fierceness and loyalty. Kept as nothing more than a mindless pet for the use of Dream.</p><p>Dream. That bastard. That monster. Dream. Dream. Dream. Dream. </p><p>The world went red. Techno next sees Dream on the ground with blood spilling from his head. Tommy is being held down by Philza. Tommy is lashing and screaming like a feral animal. Techno walks to Tommy and as nicely as possible, he hits him with the bud of his axe and Tommy passes out on the ground.</p><p>The citizens of L'manburg are horrified. Tubbo tries to move towards Tommy but Philza holds his sword to his throat. Nobody dares to move. Rain starts to fall from the sky and Techno picks up Tommy from the ground that is slowly getting soggy. Phil takes the hint and they use their tridents to glide away from L'manburg.</p><p>~~</p><p>"What do we do now?" Phil pondered, "so much for waiting for the right time." They've been walking for a while and Phil finally brings up the main issue. Dream knows where they live, when he respawns he'll know where to come.</p><p>"I know I'm a hypocrite. I don't know what came over me. Lucky for us, I have an idea of where we could stay." Techno replies, keeping Tommy close to him as he forms a plan.</p><p>~~</p><p>Meanwhile in the depths of a secret base, Dream respawns. He awakes in his bed with boiling blood. He has no thoughts other than the pure hatred he's feeling. </p><p>"What happened Dream?" The prisoner says with worry. Dream gets up and walks to the small cage with fury and places his hands against the bars.</p><p>"Shut up. You don't get to talk."</p><p>"Where's Tommy?"</p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p>"Does this mean I'm allowed to leave?"</p><p>"No, I still have a use for you. Sadly, you won't like it very much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you're ready!<br/>The plot is coming in hot and it isn't going to stop!<br/>Everyone who has read, commented on, given kudos, or even just clicked on this fic has really helped keep me motivated.<br/>I have A LOT of future stuff planned so I'm hoping to finish this fic a lot sooner than originally planned so get ready for a lot more recent uploads!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Did you Miss Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade and Philza reach a safe place and decide what to do next.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER!<br/>I did some research, I added a lot of emotion, and I'm so happy with how it turned out.<br/>Please enjoy!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the arctic is usually a pretty easy feat. The universe however, has decided that this very moment would be a perfect time to have a blizzard. Techno and Phil had planned for the warm SMP weather, NOT the freezing cold.</p><p>They prevailed as well as they could but of course there were issues. </p><p>For one keeping Tommy warm was almost impossible. He had no warm clothing, and they didn't have any extra cloth to warm him. Tommy was in Techno's arms shivering like a leaf. His face was turning a shade that didn't look healthy as well.</p><p>Another issue was that they couldn't go back to the house, at least not yet. So anything they needed wouldn't be safe to access until they're sure no one would be watching the house. </p><p>Lastly, Techno didn't know exactly where they were going. He had stumbled upon a structure while out in a boat. The place was built like a bunker and was perfect for this situation. Also it was close enough to the house to get stuff if needed. But all of that would go to waste if he couldn't find it.</p><p>Although these things were upsetting drawbacks. Technoblade and Philza Minecraft could do it. They were feared and respected everywhere for their abilities to do these things better, and more efficiently than anyone else.</p><p>Techno was contemplating all of these factors when his human GPS sensors start going off. The placement of the trees and bushes are familiar and Techno stops moving. He looks around and ultimately looks to his left and starts walking that way. Phil follows him, trusting Techno's odd way of memorizing surroundings.</p><p>In a matter of minutes they come upon the ocean and Techno hands Tommy to Phil.</p><p>"Techno? W-what are you do-" Phil stutters. Techno doesn't hear the end of the sentence before he dives into the water. He reaches the bottom where he wipes away the moss until he feels brick. With lots of air left from his helmet enchantments he takes his pickaxe and starts to dog at the brick. The brick easily breaks away leaving a hole open in the roof of the structure. He comes to the surface where Phil is and takes off his helmet and puts it securely on Tommy's head.</p><p>He jumps back in the water with his unconscious brother in his arms and swims into the underwater bunker. Philza is close behind them.</p><p>"Tech, when did you find this?" He asks. "This is an entire stronghold!"</p><p>"I found it a while ago, I thought it could be useful for something." Techno responds. He becomes distracted however when Tommy shivers in his arms once more.</p><p>"We need to get supplies. Now."</p><p>"Agreed, but where will we get them from? We can't go back to the cabin."</p><p>"I think we can, we just need to be sneaky about it."</p><p>"What are you suggesting Techno?"</p><p>"It should only be about 2 miles from here. So what if every time we go there we start digging a little bit more of a tunnel."</p><p>"After a few trips we would have a fully functional tunnel to get whatever was necessary from the house."</p><p>"Precisely. Now only one of us can go back right now. Somebody has to stay here to take care of Tommy and you're better at first-aid than I am."</p><p>"Sounds good, be careful."</p><p>"I will. If I see anyone they'll be sorry that they ever thought about coming. Oh and Phil?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Keep Tommy safe."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Phil quickly blocked off anything that seemed unnecessary and lit up the rooms he thought they could use. He took Tommy to a table he found in a library that he was able to find and started on checking his wounds.</p><p>Phil examined Tommy and takes a few mental notes:</p><p>Shivering hands</p><p>Pale skin</p><p>Cold hands</p><p>Slowed heart rate</p><p>Shallow breathing</p><p>Stiff muscles</p><p>Bloodied bandages</p><p>More bruises than yesterday</p><p>Tommy isn't looking awful cut wise and his bandages need changing. Philza takes out his ender chest and starts rummaging through it when he hears rustling behind him. He swings around to see Tommy trying to sit up.</p><p>"Where.. Dream?" Tommy slurs slowly looking at Phil. His movement is slow and stiff. Phil quickly moves to keep Tommy laying down. The moment Tommy is laid back on the table he loses consciousness once more. Philza sighs in relief and returns to the chest where he pulls out a cape and an old shirt as well as some spare pants. They aren't ideal but they'll be better than the wet clothes on Tommy.</p><p>Phil walks out of the room with the fur laced cape and walks into a room he was perplexed to come by earlier. It has 12 floating blocks above a cat of lava. They don't look like anything Philza has ever seen. He ignores them for now and places the cape on a ledge next to the vat of lava.</p><p>He returns quickly to the room and immediately starts to take off the soaking clothes that Tommy is wearing. He changes him into the wildly oversized clothes. Phil will make sure to tailor it to his size later, but for now this will have to do.</p><p>Phil's happy that he kept his emergency medical kit in his ender chest as he carefully rewraps Tommy's wounds. He's careful not to run the legs and arms as he does so.</p><p>He picks up Tommy and moves him to the mysterious room where the temperature is slightly warmer. He takes the cape on the ledge (that is now warm), and puts it safely around Tommy.</p><p>He takes a long sigh. All he can do now is wait for Techno to return with more supplies. So he sits down and places Tommy's head in his lap and takes his hands through his hair.</p><p>"Dad! I don't want to go to bed! I want to go out with Wilbur and Techno! Why do they get to go on adventures and all I get to do is sit at home?" Tommy whines. </p><p>"Because kiddo, Techno and Wilbur are a lot older than you! No one wants you getting hurt out there." Phil responds with a small chuckle.</p><p>"I'm old enough! I'm five years old! I will never get hurt by anything!" Tommy says standing on the table with a prideful smile. Phil laughs and takes Tommy off of the table. He shouts in defiance as Phil takes him to his bedroom. Tommy is kicking and screaming as Phil closes the door behind him and places him on the bed.</p><p>"I'm not even tired! Real adventurers don't need to sleep! I'll never sleep and be the best adventurer in the universe! I'll be a better fighter than you, Techno and Wilbur combined! I'll-" Tommy stops in his tracks as he feels fingers running through his curly hair. Phil hums a random tune as he continues to rub his fingers in his son's hair. Tommy yawns as he starts to settle down. He lays down on his bed and after a couple of minutes of listening to Phil hum and feeling him pet his hair, Tommy falls asleep.</p><p>Where did everything go wrong? When did Philza's happy family become so broken? There were a few moments of thinking as Philza recalled the major changes in his family.</p><p>Wilbur and Phil got into an argument and Wilbur left at 17. When Technoblade was old enough to, he left for adventure. Not a year later Wilbur returned as a grown man with a child. Techno returned to see his brother and nephew which only caused more issues. When Tommy was only nine he left with Wilbur in the middle of the night without any note or anything. Techno leaves and after a few years Phil receives a letter from Phil desperately asking for him to come to this new land to stop Wilbur from doing something crazy. When Phil arrived he killed Wilbur.</p><p>Every. Single. One. Of those incidents left lasting scars on his family. These were only the ones that Phil knew about. Now Phil felt as though he had to fix everything. So that one day, he can sit with Techno, Tommy, maybe even Ghostbur and they can laugh and enjoy each other's company.</p><p>That's all he's ever wanted.</p><p>Was for his family to be happy again.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Techno reaches the house with ease since the storm calms down. The house looks fairly normal and Techno runs inside to get out of there as fast as possible. The room is cold since they put out the fire.</p><p>He runs to pack as much as possible. He left most of his things back at the stronghold so he could carry as much as possible. He takes food, potion stands, anvil's and practically anything he thinks will be necessary for now. </p><p>He starts to panic slightly as he wonders if he's being watched. He shakes off his paranoia and continues packing away everything. He's efficient as always but it's boosted by the adrenaline he has coursing through his veins. He knows that someone's gonna pop out if nowhere.</p><p>He almost leaves before he remembers that they were planning on making a tunnel. He makes his way into the basement and moves up the stone that conceals Tommy's old racoon hole. He replaces it as he goes down and begins to dig the stone. He's exhausted and trying not to think to hard about everything going on. The voices don't help though as they struggle to keep calm about ANYTHING.</p><p>He stops midway through the digging and listens carefully. He hears rumbling upstairs and after a moment there's crashing everywhere. Someone is upstairs and trashing his house. Techno stays quiet, hoping it'll make them go away.</p><p> It doesn't.</p><p>Techno sits down as he hears his house being completely wrecked. The voices want him to kill whoever is upstairs but Techno stays firm and doesn't go. He hears everything stop and all is silent. He can almost hear someone walking above him and away. Techno releases a breath.</p><p>"What? Is the all powerful Technoblade scared of something? I'm shocked!" An all too familiar voice mocks behind him. Techno whips around to see a tall, skinny man in a brown trench coat looking at him with crazy eyes.</p><p>"Hello my brother. Did you miss me?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...</p><p>Love you all!<br/>Have lovely days!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno talks with Wilbur</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW GORE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello my brother. Did you miss me?" Wilbur hisses. He's wearing his standard brown trench coat and beanie. His brown eyes filled with insanity. Techno tenses immediately. He draws his axe and gets into a fighting stance.</p><p>"Don't waste your energy Technoblade. You couldn't kill me if you tried." Wilbur proclaimed. Techno lowered his axe slightly and glared at the man in front of him.</p><p>"You must have questions, Technoblade. Ask them." Wilbur giggled. He sounded so real like the long dead Wilbur. Not the one who wore sweaters and played guitar late at night, the one who didn't care about anything other than destruction.</p><p>"Who are you?" Techno asked with a breath. Wilbur laughed and began to pace the tunnels. He carefully traced his fingers across the wall and pushed his palm against the wall. This motion was obviously mimicking the pushing of a button.</p><p>"Don't play dumb Techno, it's me! Wilbur! Your beloved brother who you cared for SO much." Wilbur seethed. </p><p>"Who was upstairs?"</p><p>"Dream."</p><p>"What happened to Ghostbur?"</p><p>"He's gone."</p><p>"Where's Dream?"</p><p>"Can't tell you."</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"Well, Technoblade, I'm here to talk to you. Here to help you." Wilbur smirked. Techno can hardly look at him. Wilbur smells far too strongly of smoke, just like he did back in Pogtopia when he had an awful smoking habit.</p><p>"What could you possibly help me with?" Techno scoffed. Wilbur walked over to Techno and leaned close to him with a malicious smile.</p><p>"Your thoughts obviously." Wilbur chuckled. Techno was taken aback by the statement but kept his mask of indifference.</p><p>"My thoughts?" Techno repeated.</p><p>"You've been ignoring your own thoughts Techno. You've been ignoring everything." Wilbur says with poison. His voice starts to become increasingly loud. He isn't talking any louder but his voice is being intrusive. As though the sound is coming from inside of his head.</p><p>"You aren't over my death. You want peace but you know that no one will leave you alone." Wilbur says calmly. He starts to circle Techno like a shark.</p><p>"Stop." Techno says softly trying to keep his composure. Wilbur's voice gets louder and he looks at him. He sees an ugly scar begin to grow it's way across Wilbur's chest. Techno looks away from the gory sight.</p><p>"You blame yourself for my craziness. You fed into my desperate want for power. If you had just stopped being stubborn and didn't argue with me that day that I never would have left in the first place."</p><p>His chest scar is growing.</p><p>"Stop." </p><p>"Philza has been more distant lately. It's scary because you don't want to lose the last person you've been able to hold onto."</p><p>The scar covers him.</p><p>"Shut it."</p><p>"Tommy's current state worries you because you don't know how to care for someone."</p><p>The scar is a bloody hole with a perfect view to the other side.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"You're 'The Blade' Techno. You're not used to the role of 'The shield'. You don't know how to protect someone else."</p><p>Wilbur begins to choke on his own blood.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"You know that you have caused every awful thing to happen to your family."</p><p>Parts of his skin begin to deteriorate and fall off at an alarming rate.</p><p>"Quiet!"</p><p>"You know that you'll never be able to protect anyone!"</p><p>His face is hollow and he limps his way towards Techno with an enraged look.</p><p>"QUIET!"</p><p>"You're going to let everyone you love die! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"</p><p>"I SAID BE QUIET!" Techno yelled as he swung his axe straight into Wilbur. He breathes heavily and Wilbur's voice abruptly stops. He lifts his axe with no resistance at all.</p><p>However when he looks at Wilbur.</p><p>He's gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I know it's short but I didn't want to go from a super intense scene into something more light-hearted immediately.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Phil begin to settle in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza walks to the entrance to greet Techno. Techno looks awfully pale but Phil doesn't comment on it.</p><p>"Did you get everything?" Philza inquires. Techno snaps back into the conversation. He collects himself quickly and walks into the library.</p><p>"Most everything. I was working on the Tunnel when Dream came looking around. He trashed the place as well so finding stuff will be a lot harder." Techno answers. Philza hums in response. </p><p>"How's Tommy?" Techno asks as he begins to unpack the stuff he brought.</p><p>"He's got hypothermia but we're making progress." Philza responds. Techno nods and they work together to create a simple chest room.</p><p>Techno basks in the silence as he tries to compose himself of what just happened. It was terrifying, and nothing scares Techno. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't real.</p><p>For just a moment they would appreciate the quiet. </p><p>For just a moment.</p><p>Just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Then the moment was over as they heard loud crashing from the other room. </p><p>The father and son rushed to the odd room to find a very energetic Tommyinnit. He lunges at Technoblade and starts to claw at him like a rabid animal. Philza grabs Tommy's arms and restrains him. In a moment of déjà vu Techno punches Tommy and his body goes limp.</p><p>"I forgot that Tommy is still under the control of the potion." Techno grumbled, "what do we do?"</p><p>"We have no choice but to restrain him. I saw chains in a cell from another part of the stronghold." Philza affirmed. In just a few minutes they were able to take chains from the cells and reattach them to the wall of the strange room. They also realized the room needed an actual name so they've decided to designate it as Tommy's room.</p><p>It was almost cruel the way Tommy was attached to those chains. The shackles at the bottom seemed fine however they were a little small so when he wakes up he will be stuck to the wall. The arms were higher than what seemed comfortable so Tommy's hands were strung high above him.</p><p>Techno had been staring at Tommy's unconscious body for an uncomfortable amount of time. He thinks that if he looks away for even a moment his brother will disappear.</p><p>Tommy begins to stir and Techno beckons Philza from the next room. Tommy wakes up and starts to fight against the chains very aggressively. His eyes are still the cranberry color and full of nothing. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Over the next few days Tommy's behavior begins to slowly change.</p><p>The first few days Tommy would scream and fight against the chains until his wrists and ankles would bleed. Sooner or later he would pass out and Phil or Techno would come change all of his bandages, heal him, and give him food and water.</p><p>The third and fourth day Tommy would stand totally still. He wouldn't sleep, eat, or do anything other than stare into the void. Nothing would take his attention away.</p><p>On the fifth day Tommy fell ill. He had a fever and was vomiting every once and awhile. Despite this he was still trying to stand up and face the void like he had the days prior. Philza didn't leave Tommy's side during that day. He would take in every piece of data Tommy would give him and used it to try and diagnose him.</p><p>Runny nose</p><p>Shakiness</p><p>Sweating</p><p>Nausea</p><p>Clammy skin</p><p>Overall weakness</p><p>Phil thinks that Tommy is going through a withdrawal of some kind. The potion that he hasn't taken in ages had already been addictive enough for something like this.</p><p>"Phil, you can't sit here at Tommy's side all day." Techno says as he leans against the doorway.</p><p>"I sleep here, I get food, I'm fine Tech."</p><p>"You have to go outside at some point. I know you're worried about Tommy, but I can handle him for a few hours."</p><p>"What would I even do?"</p><p>"You could get more supplies from the cabin, maybe work at the tunnel too."</p><p>"Alright, maybe that's a good idea."</p><p>"Be safe out there okay?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Techno was right, someone really HAD trashed the place. Items were all over the floor and posters were ripped right off of the wall.</p><p>Phil was glad he had cleared out his ender chest before getting here. He was planning on carrying everything through there so that his walk to and back wouldn't be so long.</p><p>It took him a long time but eventually he had gotten badly needed items into the chest. So he made his way to the tunnel. </p><p>Techno had done a lot of work, he made it about a third of the way to the stronghold. So Philza began to work on another third. He was happily chipping away at the stone for a long time without stopping and he contemplated doing more than a third but settled on heading back for the day.</p><p>He was walking through the tunnel when in the distance he heard the faint sound of a guitar. He ran towards the sound, praying that nobody had infiltrated their cave.</p><p>The soft strumming got louder and louder as he kept running in the cave. When he came across the source of the sound.</p><p>A thirteen year old boy. He had round glasses that didn't fit his face quite right and was wearing a sweater. He was quietly strumming when he realized Phil's presence.</p><p>"Hey Dad! Do you want to hear a new song I've come up with?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!<br/>Just wanted to let everyone know that I will start posting some one shots in between chapter updates.<br/>They're all going to be pretty angsty as well as SBI because the dynamic gives me life.<br/>Have a good day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Why did you let me leave?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philza talk with Wilbur</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza thought he was dreaming. He can't process what's sitting on the ground before him. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.</p><p>"You alright? You seem a little out of it." Wilbur chuckled. He seemed so real. Philza was able to use the small amount of power within him to choke out a word.</p><p>"Wilbur?" Phil breathed shakily.</p><p>"Yeah?" Wilbur said curiously. He looked just as Wilbur had at fourteen. Filled with all kinds of ideas that he wants to share with the world. Philza came to the ground and wrapped his arms around Wilbur. </p><p>"I'm so sorry. I did this. I caused everything. Will you ever forgive me?" Philza choked with tears in his voice. Wilbur hugged Philza back slowly.</p><p>"Oh Phil, Why would I ever forgive you?" Wilbur hisses in Philza's ear. He roughly pushed from the hug and stood up. Philza watched him turn away from him.</p><p>"You think that after everything I would forgive you?" Wilbur seethed with venom in his voice, "you caused everyone in our family so much pain. You think that you could say 'I'm sorry' and be let off the hook?" Philza watched helplessly as his son continued to ramble. </p><p>"I raised myself and Tommy when I was far too young. I never got any training other than the basics. Tommy only learned what I could teach him. When the time came for any life or death situations we couldn't do anything." Wilbur continued, "Anytime there was a disagreement you always took Techno's side! It was like me and Tommy never mattered!"</p><p>"I tried my best." Philza choked.</p><p>"Your best wasn't good enough."</p><p>"Please…"</p><p>"I have a million examples of when you were an awful parent."</p><p>"I wasn't prepared for a life as a father."</p><p>"Obviously, and now because of that you've hurt everyone." Wilbur says as he walks down the hallway. </p><p>Phil looked to Wilbur to try to say something but when he did…</p><p>Wilbur was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to be honest I really don't like this chapter but I wanted to get something out.<br/>Either way I'm hoping to get a lot more chapters out in the next week because I have a lot of stuff planned!<br/>I hope you have a nice day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I Don't Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is very confused.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for cursing<br/>Tommy's back to his (somewhat) normal self so yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy wakes up exhausted. He would go back to sleep if he wasn't so dehydrated and hungry. He tries to stand up when he is roughly tugged by the wrists. He turns to see chains attached to his wrists. He starts to panic and overcome with exhaustion he’s unable to think properly. So he begins to pull at the chains harder.</p><p>This does nothing because to his detriment the chains are surprisingly well made and stable. His heart rate increases rapidly as he starts to frantically find a way from the chains. Footsteps begin in the distance and start becoming louder. This does nothing and Tommy starts to break down. The footsteps are right behind him. He whips around to see…</p><p>“Techno?” Tommy whispers into the quiet room. Technoblade is dressed in his usual attire although it’s ripped and dirtier than usual. This was odd because Techno cared about keeping himself looking at the very least decent. Techno seems caught off guard by Tommy calling him his name. </p><p>“Tommy? Who am I?” Techno asks with uncertainty in his voice. Tommy looks at him dumbfounded. This idiot thinks I don’t know who he is? </p><p>“You’re a bitch, that’s what you are.” Tommy spat. Techno was obviously relieved at the answer if not a little upset. He turned and ran to another room with an urgency.</p><p>“Hey dickhead! Where are you going?” Tommy yelled. He sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. He was quickly reminded of all of the pain he had coursing through his body. His wrists and ankles were throbbing and felt like they were about to break, his arms were tired and unresponsive, and everything was just generally aching. Techno returned with Philza who seemed just as urgent as his older son for whatever reason. </p><p>“Tommy, how are you? What happened?” Phil began to ask questions but Tommy turned him out and stood from the wall as best he could with the chains. He turned from Techno to Philza with a newfound confusion. How did he get here? Just a moment ago he was in Logsteadshire with Dream! Wait.</p><p>“Where’s Dream?” Tommy asked shakily. He tried to sound as intimidating as he said it but he really just sounded scared and worried. Philza stopped talking and looked to Techno whose face had grown dark from that comment.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Tommy.” Technoblade says darkly.</p><p>“Why? What did you do to him!”</p><p>“What did I do to him? Are you joking with me?”</p><p>“He’s my friend! I want to know what you did, you bastard.”</p><p>“Since when has he been your friend?”</p><p>“Since he was the only person who has been hanging out with me for the past few months!”</p><p>“Tommy you’re a moron!”</p><p>“At least I’m not an asshole!”</p><p>“Boys! Enough!” Philza shouts, he turns to Tommy, “What do you remember Tommy?” Tommy ponders for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t have to tell you shit.” He spits. Philza walks up to him. Tommy tries to back away but is stopped by the wall behind him. Philza notices this and tries to give a comforting tone as he speaks.</p><p>“You’ve been out for a long time and we need to know how long it’s been since you were consciously thinking.” He explains. Tommy is immediately taken back by this. What does he mean that he wasn’t not consciously thinking? Tommy decides that it’d be in his best interest to tell them even if he didn’t trust them.</p><p>“I last remember being back in exile with Dream.” Tommy says. Phil sighs and begins to explain everything that has happened since that time in exile. He explains it carefully and tries not to leave anything out.</p><p>“You’re a fucking liar.” Tommy scoffs in disbelief. How was he supposed to believe that Dream would use a potion to brainwash him into killing people and taking back the disks? It just didn’t add up.</p><p>“I wish that we were Tommy but it’s the truth.” Phil says. He was eating a piece of bread and Techno was leaning against the wall opposite to him. The heat of the lava next to Tommy were starting to get the better of him</p><p>“Dream would never do that.” Tommy responds defiantly. Dream was his friend, he would never do anything to hurt him. He cared about him.</p><p>“Really Tommy? That’s the part you don’t believe?” Techno hisses, “You’re saying you would defend Dream to the point of taking canon lives, steal your disks, and destroy L’manburg if Dream asked?”</p><p>“I- no.”</p><p>“It certainly sounds like it Tommy! Would friends make you hurt people you love? Make you destroy places that you loved? That doesn’t sound like a friend Tommy.” Techno fumed. Tommy had to think for a moment and something seemed to click. The TNT, the anger, the fear.</p><p>Dream wasn’t Tommy’s friend. Dream didn’t care. Dream had never cared. Dream was just pretending.</p><p>He was just trying to get what he wanted.</p><p>Tommy didn’t realize it but he began to cry. So very quietly. </p><p>He didn’t realize until he was being pulled into a hug by Philza.</p><p>He was angry, scared, confused, and every other awful feeling.</p><p>He would never cry in front of Phil and Techno normally.</p><p>However for now he would feel every emotion he had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Newton's first law of motion really just hit me.<br/>I don't know how many people are actually still reading this so please leave a comment just so I know! Tell me who you're an apoloist for and why!<br/>I'm really enjoying writing this but I have like 30 new ideas I want to try,<br/>most of them are one shots but I have one multi-chapter story that I really want to work on and I already have a chapter done!<br/>I have really got my motivation back so expect more updates!<br/>have a good day!<br/>&lt;3</p><p>p.s. I was listening to one of my playlists on shuffle while writing this and "Dinosaurs in Love"came on and I started sobbing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I Hate You, but we Need to Work Together.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Phil make an alliance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days passed and Tommy was silent. Completely silent. This was incredibly abnormal and Philza and Techno knew it. Tommy was extroverted and snarky to the point of being annoying.</p><p>Philza tried to start conversations with Tommy but he simply nodded or shook his head. Any questions that needed complicated answers Tommy would just shrug.</p><p>Techno was still being stubborn about their argument and didn't try to communicate with Tommy. Techno wouldn't admit it but he was still worried about Tommy.</p><p>"I think it's about time we continue our conversation about L'manburg." Philza says. He's leaning against the frame of the library and looking at Technoblade who's reading a book in his hand. Tommy, who was laying on the floor perks up at the mention of L'manburg.</p><p>"I don't want help from those government loving L'manburg idiots Phil." Techno groans, "we can do it perfectly fine by ourselves." He slams the book onto the table and starts to walk out of the library. Phil places his hand on Techno's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm aware of your feelings towards L'manburg Techno but we need their help if we're going to take down Dream."</p><p>"I refuse to ask for help from them."</p><p>"Techno you're being unnecessarily stubborn about this. Dream is a far greater force than you or me, we can only hope that he doesn't bring backup. You need to understand that although you hate L'manburg you're gonna have to work with them."</p><p>Through their bickering they realize that Tommy is still very much in the room and listening. He seems upset and is no longer laying on the floor. Philza and Techno stop and look at each other.</p><p>"Tommy, me and Techno need to talk about some plans of action, we have a job for you if you want to leave while we talk about it." Phil says to Tommy. Tommy looks at him and gives a slight nod.</p><p>"We're almost done with the Tunnel connecting to the house. You should go finish off the tunnel." Philza suggests. Tommy pushes past Phil and Techno to leave the stronghold. They watch as he leaves and Techno sighs.</p><p>"Fine, we'll ask L'manburg for help. If they refuse then I'm not going to push it, but we'll try alright?" Techno says begrudgingly. Philza gives a warm smile and they head out to try to get to L'manburg.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo stand across the room from the war criminals. The air was thick enough to cut. Eyes stare with fury into each other. The pot was about to boil over when Ranboo finally broke the silence.</p><p>"Why are you two here?" He inquires. The tension doesn't settle down but the gazes are finally broken.</p><p>"We're here about Dream. We'd also like to know what the hell happened after we left." Philza answers. Something definitely has been happening since they were gone. Outside the window you could clearly see the obsidian walls that had gotten higher and the platforms above the nation that blocked the sky. </p><p>"Why should we tell you anything?" Quackity asked with poison through his teeth. </p><p>"Because we're willing to make a temporary alliance, but we need information first." Philza responds. They were currently inside Phil's old house. The walls were creaking from the wind outside which filled the void around the five. The three L'manburg residents looked at one another and Quackity sighed.</p><p>"Dream went mad after he respawned. He wanted to flesh out Tommy so he decided that blowing up L'manburg was the best option." Quackity recalled, "the platforms are for raining TNT over the city. We tried to stop him from building it but he brought the Badlands as backup. They destroyed us and now we have no weapons, armor, or any means of defense." Techno and Phil listened intently.</p><p>"During the fighting there were a lot of injuries as well as a few casualties. Tubbo almost lost his last life, he's trying to recover and is sleeping upstairs right now." Fundy said, extending onto Quackity's information. "Now, why do you want a temporary alliance?"</p><p>"Dream has been completely terrorizing everyone for ages and needs to be held accountable. Sadly we can't do that by ourselves." Techno growls. He looks at Quackity and Quackity returns the look.</p><p>"We don't have anything to offer you guys in terms of… well anything actually."</p><p>"You have people, if you worked hard enough you would be able to get enough supplies. You aren't as skilled as me or Phil but you aren't pushovers either."</p><p>"Dream is going to blow up L'manburg a week from now, if Tommy doesn't show everything is going to be gone."</p><p>"Then we have a week to prepare. So, do we have a deal?"</p><p>"Not so fast you bacon bastard. We still have questions."</p><p>"Then ask them."</p><p>"What happened with Tommy?" Quackity asks. Techno looks to Phil who sighs.</p><p>Phil explains the situation. How Tommy was manipulated, how Techno observed it happen, and the mysterious potion that controlled him. </p><p>"That's so unbelievable. You expect us to just accept something so obviously made up like that!" Quackity shouts. The three of them look so confused and annoyed like someone just wasted their time with a dumb story.</p><p>"It's not made up, we've seen it with our own eyes." Phil remarks calmly. The situation escalates and the five are arguing with each other.</p><p>"Tubbo what are you doing! You're not in good shape to be down here!" Ranboo yells over the others. The shouting quiets down as everyone looks to the staircase to see an injured Tubbo trying to walk down the stairs. Fundy and Ranboo rush over to Tubbo and he waves them off.</p><p>"I should be part of the conversation. I've been eavesdropping the whole time anyway." Tubbo says, "I don't know about the others but I'm willing to form an alliance with you." He was now standing in front of the father and son. His hand was extended to them. Ranboo placed his hand on Tubbo's shoulder to show his encouragement and Fundy followed suit. A moment of consideration later, Quackity also gave his encouragement.</p><p>Phil shook hands with Tubbo.</p><p>"Now, we need to plan."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Tommy finally dug all the way to the stronghold and to his pleasure Phil and Techno hadn't gotten back yet. He threw the pickaxe on the floor and fell to the ground with a loud clunk.</p><p>He leaned against the wall to try to get a break. He was so confused and tired. He didn't know how he felt about Dream and Techno and Phil. Everything was so complicated.</p><p>"Stand up straight soldier! Now is no time to slack!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to get this next chapter out as soon as possible.<br/>We're nearing our end my friends.<br/>I want to finish before I get really busy because I got the lead in a musical!<br/>Either way hop ethis chapter was okay!<br/>Have a good day!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. You can have Everything you've ever Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Wilbur have a lovely visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stand up straight soldier! Now is no time to slack!"</p><p>Tommy quickly fixes his posture as he whirls around to see a man he recognized the moment he heard his voice.</p><p>Wilbur.</p><p>He was wearing the dark blue uniform with the gold belt and black pants. They were perfectly pressed and he looked just as he had all that time ago.</p><p>Wilbur chuckled for a few moments. Not evil, not cynical, just like he used to. It was warm and filled with the spark that Wilbur always used to have.</p><p>"Tommy, Tommy, I'm only messing with you! Didn't mean to scare you. You're not usually so jumpy." Wilbur smiled. Tommy hadn't seen Wilbur smile like that since before the election. It was so comforting. </p><p>"Sorry Will, I just haven't really been feeling very well." Tommy says wearily. Wilbur looks concerned and walks over to Tommy and places his hand on his shoulder. The white striped cuffs on his sleeves swayed like there was a breeze hitting them.</p><p>"Tommy you can talk about it if you want. I'll listen." Wilbur said reassuringly. Tommy knew it wasn't real, that he was probably imagining this. Wilbur died a long time ago. He had accepted that. However he also desperately needed someone to talk to. Desperately needed to talk to Wilbur.  So he started to explain everything that was bothering him.</p><p>Exile. The potion. Philza. Technoblade. Dream. L'manburg. Every awful thought that has gone through his head in the past few days. It was good to get it off his chest, to talk about it. Talking about it to Wilbur was a luxury he wished he actually had. He misses him so much.</p><p>"Tommy, I'm so sorry. That sounds awful." Wilbur says kindly. Those seven words were everything Tommy wanted to hear. The validation that everything he went through wasn't just an excuse. That it meant something. That he was allowed to be sad.</p><p>"I feel like I'm drowning Will. I don't know where to go from here. Everything is so complicated and confusing. I don't know whose side I'm on. I just wish everything was so much easier." Tommy ranted. Wilbur touched his shoulder and looked at him with an understanding look. </p><p>"What if I said that there was a way to make everything simpler?" Will said cautiously. Tommy looked up at Wilbur and saw it. There was no trace of lies or alternator motives.</p><p>"You mean it?" Tommy asked. Wilbur nodded and took his hand off of Tommy's shoulder.</p><p>"A place where you could love your ideal life. One where L'manburg wasn't destroyed, Techno never released the withers, Schlatt never won the election, and nobody was ever hurt." </p><p>"That's not possible Wilbur, all those things are in the past. We can't change the past."</p><p>"You think so?" Wilbur said tilting his head slightly at Tommy. He waved his hand in front of Tommy's face and the world started to wrap around the two brothers.</p><p>When the moving stopped they stood in the old L'manburg. It was completely silent even though people were obviously talking. It looked like a festival, everyone in the SMP was there.</p><p>"Where are we?" Tommy inquired, looking over at Wilbur. He didn't look back at him but continued to speak.</p><p>"This is our world if we never had the election. If we just stayed in our figurehead roles as 'president' and 'vice president ''" Wilbur explained, " we'd make an alliance with the Greater SMP as well as the Badlands. No war, no pain, no Pogtopia, no exile."</p><p>"I could really stay here? Is that even possible?" Tommy asked, his voice breaking ever so slightly. He walked over to Tubbo and Wilbur who were sitting at a table with Ranboo, Nikki, Jack, Fundy, and everyone else who Tommy missed so much.</p><p>Fireworks went off and everyone cheered as the night went on. Tommy stayed there, standing next to his friends for what felt like forever. He reached out to touch Wilbur's shoulder and the sickening whirling feeling returned. Tommy and Wilbur were then standing back in the tunnel.</p><p>"Don't you wish you could have that Tommy?" Wilbur asked, looking at Tommy with a soft smile. Tommy stared at Wilbur, the features of his face were all normal and he seemed completely fine.</p><p>"You said that I could stay there forever." </p><p>"Do you want to? You can have everything you've ever wanted!"</p><p>"Yes, I do. So very badly."</p><p>"All you have to do is drink this," Wilbur explained, he pulled out a potion that was red with hints of gold as well as some bright sky blue. "It'll transport you to that reality, forever." Tommy carefully took the potion and lifted the cork. He was overwhelmed by the smell of a campfire, like the one from the vision.</p><p>"I just have to drink it?"</p><p>"That's it! Then all you want will come true."</p><p>Tommy took the bottle to his lips and then he hesitated. </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"What do you mean Toms?"</p><p>"How did you get this?"</p><p>"A gift from a friend… Tommy is something wrong?"</p><p>"How did you find me?"</p><p>"I- Tommy,"</p><p>"Answer my questions. Wilbur."</p><p>"Tommy you seem a little agitated, did I do something?"</p><p>"Don't play innocent with me. I know Wilbur, and you aren't Wilbur."</p><p>"Tommy you're being ridiculous of course I'm Wilbur!"</p><p>"I don't think you are. Sure you look, sound, and smell like him. But something crucial is off about you."</p><p>"What would that be?"</p><p>"You're see through."</p><p>In a rushing motion Techno swings his axe through the faulty Wilbur. In an instant the Fakebur disappeared. Philza came to Tommy's side.</p><p>"Glad we got here, how'd you know it was a fake anyway?" Philza asked, putting a hand on Tommy's back. </p><p>"When I saw you walking in the tunnel through Fakebur. Plus the guy was being a little suspicious with the potion and everything. I had a feeling something was wrong." Tommy responded, walking back into the stronghold. Techno and Phil share a glance before following him into the tunnel.</p><p>Two is a coincidence.</p><p>Three is a pattern.</p><p>This pattern doesn't look good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAHA I actually uploaded in a timely manner!!!<br/>I really like this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it as well.<br/>We only have about one-two chapters left.<br/>So be READY<br/>Love you all!!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Let's go to War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One week later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>I apologize for having an INCREDIBLY late update!<br/>I have gotten very busy and the only reason that this fic is finally getting finished is because my friend threatened I wouldn't get any food for her birthday if I didn't finish it.</p><p>ANYWAY!!!!<br/>Enjoy!!!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week. One week to prepare and it was gone like that. Techno couldn’t prepare his Withers that he’d been using because they might damage his allies. They weren’t the best allies and were honestly pretty annoying. Techno decided that staying back at the base with Tommy and Phil would be for the best.</p><p>Tommy has become ever slightly more talkative than the almost constant silence from before. It was better, but it still wasn’t great. Techno could tell that Tommy had a lot going on in his mind right now and honestly that was okay. That was expected. However Techno wasn’t sure if Tommy was going to be in a good enough mental condition to fight. </p><p>Techno, Philza, and Tommy were preparing for the battle. Dream was going to be at L’manburg waiting for Tommy in four hours. Techno was still not convinced that Tommy would be able to fight. </p><p>“Tommy,  don’t think you should fight today.” Techno sighed, finally breaking the news to him.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Fighting Dream isn’t a good idea. You’re not in a good mental state to fight.”</p><p>“But Techno, I should help!”</p><p>“No. You shouldn’t. I understand that you want to help but you really shouldn’t be seeing Dream. I don’t want to risk you getting pulled back by him.”</p><p>“APPARENTLY you don’t want to risk ANYTHING concerning me considering I’ve only been outside since I went to finish the tunnel. You think me so fragile that I can’t even make my own soup without supervision!” </p><p>“Tommy that isn’t what I meant-”</p><p>“Of course not Techno. The one thing that’s always true is that “Technoblade’s always right” because your morals are always far more important than everyone else's. Fine. I won’t fight today.” Tommy spits. He storms off to the library. Techno is left with Phil to finish getting ready alone. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Are you ready?” Fundy asks as they walk into L’manburg. Phil talks with Fundy about preparations as Techno looks around. Everyone at least has Iron armor and the most prepared have enchanted diamond mixed with netherite. It’s really not ideal but it’s the best we could do.</p><p>Techno was still thinking about his little fight with Tommy earlier. He probably should’ve gone after him. Techno wasn’t good at emotions and was honestly a little pissed at Tommy and he didn’t want to talk until he had calmed down a bit. </p><p>He didn’t have much time to think about it because a rumble among the crowd signalled the arrival of Dream. He strolled rather calmly into L’manburg with his band of followers behind him. Badboyhalo, Antfrost, Sam, and Punz were a honestly small “army” for Dream but I guess he didn’t have many options. </p><p>“Well, all this preparation is cute, I assume Tommy hasn’t shown yet?” He says unimpressed. I take a step forward and the L’manburg cabinet follows suit.</p><p>“Tommy is nowhere near L’manburg.” Tubbo sneers. Dream starts to pace around flipping his axe around carelessly</p><p>“Really, I’m confused why everyone is so quick to help Tommy honestly.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well it’s just that he’s such a problem maker you know? L’manburg wouldn’t have to fight if Tommy just gave himself up. He causes every problem, and after everything you guys still want to protect him. I was teaching him so much in exile and you act like I broke him.” Dream explains. He sounds so calm and keeps looking around. The citizens and allies of L’manburg all become a little restless.</p><p>Jack perks up “He got himself exiled. He’s reckless. This isn’t worth it!” Others in the crowd begin to agree and Techno moves closer to Philza. Everyone begins to infect the thoughts of the cabinet.</p><p>“You should make this easy on yourselves and tell me where Tommy is.” Dream perks up. The focus turns to the father and son. Techno glares daggers into Tubbo and pulls out his rocket launcher.</p><p>“Over my dead body.”</p><p>“Techno I understand that he’s your brother but he’s hurting people, hurting L’manburg.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume that I care about L’manburg.”</p><p>Out of nowhere an arrow flies past Tubbo’s face and he’s got a crossbow to his throat. Phil pushes it further into his neck when Quackity takes a step forward.</p><p>“I’m not losing another son. I don’t care if I have to kill another L’manburg president to do so.” He says with an unmoving face. The air was extremely tense and all you could hear was Tubbo’s staggered breathing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Phil, back away from Tubbo please.”</p><p>“Tommy you should’ve stayed at the base.”</p><p>“Step away from Tubbo.”</p><p>“He’s corrupted Tommy, we can’t save him.”</p><p>“Wilbur wouldn’t want this.”</p><p>“You don’t know what Wilbur would’ve wanted.”</p><p>“I know he wouldn’t want this. L’manburg covered in obsidian, under the power of Dream, Everyone in armor with weapons for battle.”</p><p>“He hated L’manburg.”</p><p>“He went mad.”</p><p>The crossbow lowers and the crowd is looking at Tommy. He’s not wearing armor and doesn’t have anything on him. He’s defenseless. Tommy shakily turns to Dream.</p><p>“You ready to go Tommy? The prison is waiting.” Dream asks rather sweetly. He holds his hand to Tommy. Tommy ignores the hand and walks to Sam who started to handcuff Tommy.</p><p>“Not yet. You still need to answer some questions.”</p><p>“Ask away Toms.”</p><p>“What was with the weird fake Wilbur?”</p><p>“He was actually Ghostbur you know. I’ve been working with him for awhile to get it perfect but basically I’ve just been terrorizing everyone on the server with it. He has many different forms and stuff it was really hard to get right.” Dream explains. Everyone is confused and tries to interject but Tommy and Dream are just listening to each other. </p><p>“Excuse me what? That Wilbur wasn’t real?” Niki says stepping towards Dream.</p><p>“I’ll answer them later. Here isn’t the best place.” Dream whispers to Tommy, Turning to the crowd he continues “Alright, Tommy has given himself over. Most of the general civilians of L’manburg leave. Most of them are tired and they obviously are just glad that their home is safe.</p><p>The only people left are Dream, Tommy, Sam, Techno, Phil, Tubbo, and the rest of the cabinet.</p><p>“Tommy, what’s going on?” Techno asks, his voice breaking slightly. Why would Tommy do this? What happened?</p><p>Dream spoke up “A little earlier today I found him at your cabin. We came to an agreement. I’d tell him anything he wanted to know and keep everyone safe. In return Tommy would stay at the prison and help me with any errands I needed.”</p><p>“You wanted him to be your slave?”</p><p>“Worker.”</p><p>“Dream you are absolutely ridiculous. Tommy come on! You don’t want this!”</p><p>“Techno this is my choice not yours.” Tommy pipes in.</p><p>“It’s the wrong choice!”</p><p>Dream puts his axe to Techno’s chest as a warning. Everyone’s attention is on Dream. Sam starts to drag Tommy towards the prison.</p><p>“Out of everyone you could have given the potion to, why Tommy?” Everyone awaits Dream’s answer. He thinks for a moment before answering.</p><p>“Tommy is an idiot. He’s completely awful at everything he does. However he has a quality that made him the perfect choice. He’s persistent. Everyone else on this server gives up so easily that it’s laughable. They’ll have a goal and either never see it through or become discouraged. Tommy doesn’t give up to an irritating degree. When he burned down George’s house I saw it as a chance to take him somewhere nobody would come. Deep down none of you care about Tommy so it was fairly easy to convince you all that he was fine. Every single day I chipped away at his sanity and when the day came, I gave him a potion that a witch gave to me. Just like that he was my little soldier. Then Techno just had to screw it all up. Now he’s back under my control and there’s nothing you can do-”</p><p>Dream was cut off as a trident went straight through his stomach. He fell to the ground and behind him was Sam. Apparently they hadn’t left and were listening to his whole evil speil. Techno and the others ran over Dream and went to go check on Tommy.</p><p>“You idiot! What were you thinking!” Technoblade hit Tommy over the head. </p><p>“I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”</p><p>“It’s alright Tommy, I’m glad you're safe.” Techno put a hand on his little brother’s shoulder. </p><p>The moment was nice, it lasted for a while as everyone calmed down and settled into a banter. It was a lovely moment. </p><p>However as you should know by now,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moments only last for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything flew out of whack when Philza fell to the ground. There was an axe in his back. Dream’s dying laughter from the ground was drowning out the sounds of the screaming. People were shouting for Ponk and trying to fix the wound.</p><p>“You really thought that I was gonna let you get away with that?” Dream's laughter dies out and his body disappears. Presumably he's going to respawn. However, that's now the focus on everyone’s mind.</p><p>Techno and Tommy are on their knees and they’re holding Philza’s hands. He looked to his two sons with all of the love and compassion that they might now have received. He was getting paler by the second and his breathing was uneven.</p><p>“Take care of eachother okay?” </p><p>The two boys nodded. Tears were flowing from Tommy’s face and Techno was barely holding back a sob.</p><p>“Don’t say that Phil you’re not dying on me!” Techno was choking desperately.</p><p>“I love you boys.”</p><p>The light drained from his eyes and all that you could hear was the agonizing screams and sobs of Technoblade and Tommy Innit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that the writing is a little lazy I'm sorry :(</p><p>Anyway the epilogue chapter will be out tomorrow! </p><p>Love you all<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy hiked up the mountain beside Techno’s house. It was a relatively nice day, the sky was clear and the crows that usually littered the sky weren’t there. Suddenly the warm sun didn’t seem as comforting.</p><p>He finally reached the top. The flowers in his hand were feeling a lot heavier than they were just a second ago. He carefully placed them in front of the stone in the dirt and sat beside it. Tommy sat there for an alarmingly long time. The sun was setting and Tommy was planning on probably staying overnight. He stared at the engraving in front of him and it taunted him. It had been a year today since he died. </p><p>Tommy still hadn’t let go. He was still upset over it. At this point he was never going to get over Phil’s death.</p><p>So much has happened. The world has moved on from it. Tommy was the only one still mourning this seemingly insignificant man.</p><p>Well, not the ONLY one.</p><p>A hand fell gently on Tommy’s shoulder. He didn’t look over to see who it was. He could tell that it was Techno. The older of the two brothers took a seat on the ground.</p><p>They sat there for a while and just soaked in the silence.</p><p>Tommy didn’t like the silence. At least not usually.</p><p>Right now, Tommy was okay with it.</p><p>So there sat two brothers, uncaring of the world. They just enjoyed each other's company as they sat in front of the grave of their father. </p><p>And just for a moment,</p><p> </p><p>Everything was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's a wrap!</p><p>I hope you were all able to enjoy my really sucky writing!</p><p>I understand that the chapter was really short but I wanted to convey that they were trying to just be in the moment. </p><p>anyway I have a lot of other fun things planned for the future!</p><p>High priority oneshot Ideas consist of a lot of Tommy centric younger SBI things!</p><p>I'm planning on knocking out all of my oneshot ideas before making another multichapter.</p><p>Multichapter plans are a little scattered but here are some bad summaries</p><p>Dream cashes in his favor when confronted by Tommy and Techno and he takes Tommy somewhere nobody will ever find him.</p><p>A Wandavision/Once Upon a Time based Idea in the SMP that I've been wanting to do for a while!!</p><p>I would also like to give a special thanks to Golden Heart who has been commenting on almost every chapter and giving really poetic and deep quotes. I highly recommend looking at all of them because I think that they're really thought provoking!</p><p>HAVE AN INCREDIBLE LIFE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY ANYTHING THAT MAKES YOU UNHAPPY DON'T TEST ME!!!!!!!</p><p>Love you all so much!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!<br/>you can leave me some suggestions if you wish!<br/>have a good day!</p><p>-Chocopudding59</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>